Dark Phoenix
by darkabys
Summary: This story is based after Rai has been made Shoku Warrior he receives a visit from an old friend his skeletons are brought out of the closet I know the summary sucks I do not own Xiaolin Showdown
1. A blast from the past

**Hello to all of you who are reading this it is my first fan fiction so I hope you will all give me some constructive criticism so I can make my stories better but if you are going to criticize then make sure you are constructive I don't want a bunch of comments saying you suck but other than that enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

It's been three years since the four warriors came to the temple and began to train to control their elements through thick and thin they faced every challenge that was thrown at them and now they were taken a much deserved break from fighting evil after the last attack on the temple it had been pretty quiet they guessed the villains were taking a break after their ass kicking though it had been about two months since the fight had taken place and the only one that hadn't fully healed was Raimundo who had been a bit to reckless and gotten himself a couple broken ribs the four warriors had today off so they were all off doing their own things Kimiko was talking on the phone with friends in Tokyo, Clay was doing trick roping, Omi was training and Raimundo was no where to be seen in the temple which worried the others because he had been insisting for a couple weeks now that he was fully healed and was determined to prove it which he was at that moment.

The othe xiaolin dragons were getting worried they hadn't seen Rai since break fast at seven o'clock and it was now almost four o'clock so they decided to go out looking for him they decided to split up even if he was hurt he was still a xiaolin dragon of the wind so they weren't to worried about that they just didn't want to take a shower tomorrow and find that Rai switched the shampoo for hair dye because lets face it he was the resident prankster being their leader hadn't changed that one bit though it did mean he had less time to work on his pranks though with the time off from training they reached the conclussion that he was planning something big Rai was at a small lake just south of the temple the other monks spotted Rai. "I told them I was okay but no they always have to underestimate me." Rai was talking to no one when he said this he was just trying to blow off some steam by training which he was still not aloud to do at the temple because of his 'injuries' though today he was having trouble with concentrating he always did on this day. He sat down and ran a hand down his left side feeling the scars from so many years ago when the fire destroyed his home however his fellow monks didn't see the scars nor had he ever let them see fact is he didn't want to tell them about his past because they would just feel sorry for him and he didn't want their pity all he wanted was to get stronger truth be told he had never shown them what he could do before he didn't want to reveal too much of his past to them. "Never again will I be powerless" Rai said to quietly for the others to hear.

The monks were about to reveal themselves when a voice came from the trees around them "you were never weak you just didn't acknowledge you power" said a man in a long black coat they saw him sitting in a tree a few feet off the ground and he was looking down at Rai what caught their attention wasn't his clothes or face but the swords at his hips he was wearing two katanas one on either hip and had a bag on his back he jumped down from the tree "by the way you have a spy over their want me to…" he let his voice trail off and the others could have sworn that the air warmed a bit.

"That won't be necessary" Rai told him getting up and putting on his shoku robes "I am already aware that all three of them are there I felt that my wind was disturbed by three objects based on the size of the disturbance I can tell you exactly who they are and that they aren't going to hurt either of us. What are you doing here anyway?" Rai asked him confused.

"You didn't think I'd miss your birthday three years in a row did you?"

"My birthday isn't until tomorrow so why are you here today?"

"To stop you from moping around about what happened good thing I came to looks like you were starting to relive it." They didn't know who this stranger was but they were sure he wasn't gonna pull anything though they couldn't hear anything that the two of them were saying until Rai looked right at them.

"Hey guys come on out here"

At first they were to shocked to move but he had been doing that a lot lately they could never seem to be able to sneak up on him. "When did you notice us?" Omi asked he still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Rai could always find them with or without the shroud of shadows.

"When you left the temple." Rai told him.

"How do you do that? Can you teach me to do it?" Omi asked

"For the thousandth time I can't teach you how to do it so stop asking" Rai said slightly irritated at Omi for asking he had been asking at least 5 fimes a day for 3 months.

Kim turned to Clay "do you think Omi will ever stop asking him that?"

"Only if he tells him how he does it."

"Well he…" the stranger began before Rai cut him

"Eric its supposed to be a secret remember" Rai turned back to the others "anyway I want to introduce you to Eric Silva he was one of my closest friends in Rio." The man stepped closer and they saw he had what looked like a business suit under his leather jacket and they noticed something he had on his left chest it was a circle with a flame that was red, purple, and green he had long black hair that was tied in a pony tail and black eyes. "Eric I want you to meet Kimiko Tohomiko, Clay Bailey, and Omi" Erics eyes lingered on Kimiko for a second longer than the others but only Rai noticed.

"Tohomiko? As in Tohomiko Electronics?" Eric asked "I didn't know they had the gift" he whipered to himself "it doesn't make sense did it occur as a family trait or…"

"Why is he talking to himself?" Omi asked.

"He does this every now and again. Eric your rambling focus on the history crap of yours later." Rai said that didn't work so Rai slapped him across the face.

"Hey what the hell was that for." Eric shouted at Rai.

"You were rambling again now lets go back to the temple shall we?" Rai asked them.

"I'm down with that it was a long flight to get here and I am beat." Eric said he and Rai took off back to the temple at a slow steady pace until Eric shouted "race you!" and started running with Rai right on his tail. The others all started running after them but even at full speed they were still unable to over take the two of them Rai they could understand he could use the wind to run faster so he was always the fastest but why could Eric keep up with him he was an ordinary human wasn't he? Suddenly Rai over took Eric with a sudden burst of speed and managed to maintain the lead until they came to the temple when Rai jumped the back wall and Eric followed then came Clay, Kimiko and lastly Omi (simply because he has shorter legs). "I can't believe you managed to beat me again I was sure I had you."

"You almost did but you thought I wouldn't be able to catch up and so you let up a little. That and I was holding back a bit otherwise we would have been perfectly matched and whoever was in front would have won." Rai told him. "You were overconfident and that led to your defeat as usual."

"How did you figure all that out Rai?" Kim asked kinda inpressed by how Rai figured it out.

"It wasn't that hard"

"For you." Eric said "any normal person would have found the calculations extremely complicated. Then again math and strategy were always your strong points."

"Science was yours" Rai told him "along with the art of the long winded speeches"

"Funny coming from you what was your nickname back in Rio?"

"Your ass kicker now shut it"

Eric actually laughed at that "yes sir" he said mockingly saluting Rai but the others caught genuine respect in the gesture.

"You never change do you Eric? Come on lets see if we can talk master fung into letting you stay the night." Rai told him. A couple hours later they were all enjoying dinner they had set Eric up in Rais old room since becoming shoku warrior Rai had been given his own room though he never let anyone into it before though no one knew why but he had always been secretive so it was really no problem.

Kimiko's POV

"So how has school been for you Eric?" Rai asked those two have been talking all day and still have more to talk about you would think that Rai never called home. _Come to think of it I've never seen him on the phone actually talking with his friends or family he wrote them letters but none have ever been addresse to anyone other than his family it was weird if he had such a good friend why would he cut him out of his life? I cant make sense of him which is odd because he is usually fairly straight forward usually its all just beaches, girls in bikinis, and surfing but now maybe I am wrong maybe I was wrong all along. Is that possible? Why am I suddenly so intrigued by him? Well I can't stand a mystery that's all. All I know for sure is that there is something more than just simple friendship here._

Normal POV

"Decent though the soccer team is really suffering without our star striker I'm not joking coach was frantic about finding someone as good as you when he found out you were leaving he locked himself inside his office for the entire day making phone calls trying to get you to stay we sat their waiting for him to start our gym class for 20 minutes before we decided to head to the cafeteria and we still got perfect attendance. He is still hopeful that you will come back he even has a spot on the team reserved for you" Eric told him he cracked up a lot while he was saying this.

"You're kidding me after all his talk about how he was gonna cut me from the team for being late to practice almost every other day though it was fun watching him freak out and its not like it was my fault."

"Not your fault? Lets see day three of you being on the team you glue the principal to his chair and bolt his chair to the floor how was that not your fault? Glueing a students book to his back how is that not your fault? Should I go on?" Eric asked.

"Okay so maybe a few of them were my fault but… hey whats with that look your giving me?" Rai asked.

"A few you pulled enough pranks that if you weren't who you are then they would have thrown you out in a heart beat and your siblings are currently trying to live up to your standards great example you set for them."

"You mean their trying to make the soccer team great" Rai said smiling.

"No you idiot they are trying to break your record for amount of pranks pulled in one year" Eric said.

"Oh well that's just fine at least they have a sense of humor. Though I can't believe my dad is cool with that I mean I thought he would have been on their cases to up hold the family name and all that bull" the others had been listening intently to the conversation intently and now Clay had something to say to his leader.

"Up holding the family name and family traditions is important Rai how can you call it bull?"

"If you ever meet my dad you'll find out" Rai told him. When it looked like Clay was about to make another comment Rai stood up and left.

"Good going you know how he feels about his dad so why the hell would you say something like that?" Eric asked Clay.

"Its not my fault he never told us about what his relationship with his dad was like" Clay told him.

"Well I guess he doesn't want them to know about what happened that explains why he has the scars concealed" Eric was muttering to himself though the others heard what he said anyway. Seeing the looks on their faces he realized that he had spoken to loud "you can't let him know I said that out loud okay it's not what your thinking."

"Well then what is it?" Omi asked.

"I gave him my word I would never discuss it with anyone without prior knowledge of the event so I can't tell you" Eric said before quickly getting up and leaving he stopped at the door and said "but if you manage to guess what happened then I am off the hook and can tell you all about it."


	2. Party crashers

Thanks to the two of you who reviewed I think you will like the way this goes but if you have any tips on how I can make it better then let me know I am always open to criticism as long as it is constructive

* * *

It was the next day and the party was underway though Rai hated any party that he wasn't allowed to pull pranks at and Kimiko was staring at him with curiosity that was kind of creeping him out the others were doing it to but she was way worse than they were the others would at least try to hide it but she didn't even seem to notice that he had seen her. Finally, he had had enough he decided to ask her what was up. "Hey Kimiko can we talk?" Rai asked her after slipping out of the party to come up behind her she jumped a little and almost dropped her glass.

"Sure Rai" Kim told him.

They left and went to the meditation hall to talk it was the best place for a private talk it only had one door which was easily monitored so Rai sat on a cushion that was facing the door and Kim sat across from him "So do you know why I asked you here?"

"Not really" Kim told him

"I have noticed that you and the others have all been staring at me with curiosity but you are more curious so I have two questions the first why are you so curious about me? And the second what is it that you are curious about?"

"Well the reason I'm so curious is because I thought I had you all figured out but you suddenly got so much more complicated and because of something that I and the others over heard yesterday" Kimiko told him about the conversation after he had left.

"So you want to know about the scars?" Rai asked

"And what they have to do with your father." Kimiko

"All right I'll tell you." Rai said.

"Really?"

"Just the basics won't hurt" Rai told her. "My dad always told us to help those who need it but when it came to when a fire burned down our home with two of my siblings and my mother trapped inside we lived out of town it would take the fire department 20 minutes to respond but my father still tried to hold me back" Rai lifted the side of his vest and unwrapped the bandages to reveal burn scars on his left rib cage "my father stayed back when I ran into the building I managed to pull them all out but I got burned when I carried my mother out the door. That's why I can't stand my father always talking about protecting the innocent but won't even risk his own neck to protect his family." He retied the bandages and put his vest on "I hope I answered your questions" Rai stood up and walked out leaving Kim sitting alone to think about what he had said. She was thinking about something she had seen in his eye. _He left something out something painful. But what?_ She thought. She got up to leave when the other two showed up asking her a bunch of questions but she lied to them and said;

"He didn't tell me anything about it" and with that she walked away still thinking about that look in his eye what else could have happened if he got them all out then why would he have such a pained look in his eye. Rai had returned to the party to find that only Eric and master Fung had noticed his absence when asked about it he simply told them that he had gone to talk to Kim about some personal matters but then he pulled Eric aside.

"Don't say anymore about it to them alright it's not their burden to bear."

"But you don't have to bear it on your own and they want to help you" Eric told him.

"I know I don't have to bear it on my own but tell me would you tell people that hardly know you about your darkest secrets?" Rai asked.

"I don't have anything to hide and neither do you and ignoring it wont make it go away anyone that read that news article would know what happened" Eric said looking him in the eye.

"What about your sister? Don't you consider that a dark secret? Besides they all have to many problems without me adding to them."

"Do they come to you with their problems?"

"Yeah but only because I am the leader"

That earned Rai a smack to the back of the head by Eric "They come to you because they are your friends and they know that you will come to them with your problems."

Rai looked at him with the same empty eyes he had had after the fire "I don't have a problem."

Eric started to walk away then said with his back to Rai "just because you ignore it doesn't mean it doesn't exist." With that last comment Eric walked back to the party unfortunately Clay and Omi had been nearby discussing Kimiko's odd behaviour heard everything that was said and this time Rai was not paying attention to his surroundings so they went unnoticed which surprised them greatly. Rai snuck out of the party again with the intention of thinking about what Eric said however when he left the party he saw something wasn't right their were Jack-bots with a bag full of wu in its hands. _Perfect I need a way to blow off some steam_ he thought and jumped at them destroying them but it seemed as if there was always more which was weird because he thought that there were only three of them when he started but when he looked around him he saw the remains of at least 20 more he created a slight breeze and discovered their were in fact more than a hundred of them they were just hiding out of sight above him.

"Easy enough to take them out" Rai said grinning he used the air to form a small tornado around him then lifted himself into the air turning the tornado into a perfect sphere sharpening the wind turning it into blades the others all saw what he was doing though

they had never seen him use this technique before. Eric was wide eyed and the others thought he was shocked that Rai could do that.

Omi just said "that is nothing in terms of power he can use MUCH more powerful attacks."

"Your wrong" was all Eric said before slipping off his shoes and jumping onto the nearest roof then he took off the others looked at each other before following him up onto the roof they were suddenly aware of a bright light ahead of them Kimko was the first to firure out what the light was.

Kimiko stopped running with the others she started to stutter "b-b-b-b-but th-th-that means he is a fire elemental"they began running again started all wondering the same thing: _Just who is this guy._ Though Kimiko had another question _how is this guy so powerful_ because Kimiko noticed that he seemed to be using the fire to propel himself even faster which required a great amount of control so as not to burn the building they suddenly heard Erics voice:

"Stop you can't control that attack you haven't been trained in your families wind arts"

"If you really think that then stay back or you'll die" Rai said then forced the sphere to expand rapidly slicing the robots into pieces the sky was suddenly lit up by the explosions and it looked almost like fireworks. Eric surrounded himself within a sphere of fire though surprisingly the blades didn't touch him when he lowered the fire shield from around himself he saw Rai panting lowering himself to the ground but also that several of the Jack-bots were moving in to finish him.

"Flame lance" Eric shouted and several lances of fire appeared around him he launched the lances at the 20 or so remaining Jack-bots destroying them instantly. Jack the coward that he is decided to sit this battle out and watched on a monitor he stared open mouthed.

"There are others who can use elemental powers? Since when?" He asked the empty room. Then he heard a voice behind him that usually means trouble said.

"If you must know the ability to control elements occurs in family lines."

"What do you want Wuya?" Jack asked.

"I just wanted to drop in and make you a proposition" Wuya said.

"Why so you can double cross me again?"

"No actually I am here on orders" Wuya told him.

"So Chase is the one who sent you here?" Jack asked brightening up immediately at the thought of his evil hero (one of them) wanting to form an evil alliance with him.

"Actually I am no longer working for Chase I am working for a new man he is recruiting all the villians he can to come work for him. Even Hannibal is considering taking the offer." Wuya seemed like she had no idea why her boss would want Jack but it didn't matter to her she had been given orders and she was going to follow them. "He can give you significant funding and when we take over the world you will receive 1/10 of it to do with as you want." Jack was dumbstruck at the offer he would be one of the rulers of the world Wuya was impatient. "So whats your answer? I don't have all day"

"I'm in who is it we are working for?" Jack said.

"We are working for a man only known as Dark Phoenix" Wuya said.

"I can't believe he wants me to work with him he is my all time evil hero" Jack said letting out a shriek like he was a fan girl.

"You aren't working with him but for him you may be the ruler of 1/10 the world but we will all need to report back to him as the emperor of the world" Wuya said then went to the door "well are you coming to meet your knew boss?"

"Of course." Jack said jumping up out of his chair "just out of curiosity how does he plan to take over the world?"

"All will be revealed in time" said Wuya as they left the building Jack saw a limosine waiting for them the driver opened the door and Wuya and him climbed in.

Back at the temple Omi was putting out the fires made by the exploding Jack-bots though none of Erics lances had made so much as a scorch mark on the surroundings. Everyone but Rai was wondering where he learned to control fire like that. "When did you learn the flame lance attack?" Rai asked him "I thought you said you were never going to use your powers for a fight."

"Things changed after you left I had no choice but to take your place in the organization."

"So they had you take my place huh? I couldn't ask for a better replacement. Though I am surprised you took the job."

"Who else could take it?" Eric asked "it had to be an elemental and your siblings don't know shit about how things work or did you forget that your dad hadn't told most of them besides I'm just a stand in until you get back then my job will be your body guard."

"Well if that's true then get ready for a long wait because I am never rejoining the organization and if my dad thinks for one moment he can talk me into it then he is dead wrong. Though after my training here is done I intend to start my own organization one that keeps its word and doesn't back down out of fear of escalation." Rai said to Eric venom in his eyes. "Only cowards fear what will happen if they stand up for what they believe in." Rai walked away without another word leaving the others with more questions than before. As with before Kimiko was the most curious though the others were starting to wonder.

"So where did you learn to control your element? Which temple did you train at? Who was your teacher?" Omi asked fearing the answer.

"Well in order I learned to control my element in Rio, I didn't learn at a temple, and my teacher was my father." Eric answered the questions causing even more confusion.

"How did your dad teach you to control your element?" Clay asked.

"Because he's a fire elemental. Pretty much every member of my family is a fire elemental" Eric explained. "You see the ability to control an element can appear because of one of two ways way one is a natural mutation of the blood I guess you could call it evolution the second way is genetics meaning one or both of your parents can control an element and pass that down to you. Both myself and Rai got our abilities through the second method you see Rai's father is a wind elemental and a powerful one though his power is a bit unstable for some reason it is chained to his emotions so if he is angry then he loses all control of his ability when he uses them so he doesn't use them when he is angry. Rai on the other hand doesn't seem to have that problem. I am currently trying to trace all of the ones who have these abilities so that we can bring them together."

"Why in tarnation would you do something like that?" Clay asked him.

"The ability to control an element can be over whelming for some. They begin to think that they should rule the world so Rai's ancestor started a group known only as the organization to try and teach the young elementals that their powers make them superior yes but that it gives them the responsibility to protect people whenever they can."

"I have never heard of an elemental that has gone mad with power before and I would have I have studied the history of the temple and known elementals extensively" Omi bragged.

"Oh but you did hear about one that went without guidance and was corrupted by it."

"Who?" Kimiko asked intrigued.

"Why don't you answer the question Dojo?" Eric said looking at the small dragon.

"Well he refers to Wuya she was a fire elemental who had abilities from a young age and was teased and bullied as a result over time she came to hate ordinary humans and decided that she should rule them." Dojo explained to the three stunned monks "there have been others through out time but they were never a serious threat because they were usually shown the error of their ways but some like Chase Young were turned to the side of evil and were eliminated."

"When you say eliminated do you mean…?" Omi let his unfinished question hang in the air.

"Yeah though the temple rarely killed them it was usually the organization that did that part. You see every member of the organization is an elemental like us." Eric told them which shocked them to no end.

"Who founded this organization? When where they founded? Why have we never heard of them?" Omi asked.

"Well you see kids" Dojo explained "it was Rai's wish that we not tell you because of the fact that he is supposed to be the next in line as the leader and didn't want you guys to know that he had received training in advance,"

"What do you mean? If he is already fully trained then why is he here? How could he have been trained when he did not have the ability to control his element?" Omi asked in a rush.

"In order I mean he attended something simply called the academy. He is not fully trained and he is here because he had major fundamental disagreements with the organization and lastly Rai could use his ability ever since he was 6 though he didn't gain full control until he was about 9 years old." Dojo explained.

"So that attack he used just know that was one of the techniques he was taught at the academy?" Kimiko asked.

"No that was a technique that is unique to his family and he's lucky he released it when he did." Eric told them.

"Why what could be so dangerous about that most wonderous technique?" Omi asked.

"Well you see the problem with it is you have to compress the air to such a degree that it actually starts to put pressure on your body" seeing that the others still didn't understand he simplified it "if the pressure builds to much it will break the bones in your body if you continue to build the pressure after that the pressure will crush you into dust." The young monks finally understood the risk that Rai had taken and they were all thinking the same thing _why would he do that?_


	3. Inferno

I want to thank fussili for the wonderful review and I would like to ask that you keep them coming and if you have any ideas how I can make the story better let me know

* * *

It was Erics last day at the temple when Eric came into the dining hall. "Where's Rai?" He asked the other monks who were already eating break fast.

"Probably still asleep" Clay told him.

"Your kidding back at the academy he was one of the early risers" Eric told them before muttering "but then again he was an insomniac."

"I have not heard that word before what does it mean?" Omi asked.

"An insomniac is someone who suffers from a sleep disorder called insomnia it means that they get little or no sleep Rai would only get 2-3 hours every night." Eric explained.

"Man he must've been a zombie. Do you know what caused it?" Kimiko asked.

"I do but he would kill me if I told you" was all Eric would say for the next 10 minutes so they finally gave up on that question. In truth Rai was standing just outside the door listening to the conversation to see if Eric would give anymore away when he was sure Eric would keep his trap shut he entered like he had heard nothing.

"Hey how's it going?" Rai asked grabbing himself some toast. He sat down at the table a little ways away from the others trying to tune them out so he could think then as he finished his break fast he noticed that the monks were all staring at him curiously just like the party. _Why do they care so much?_ Rai asked himself for some reason he was having trouble understanding why they were so curious all of a sudden they had known each other for three years why now? _It doesn't make sense that they would suddenly become so interested? Maybe it wasn't so suddenly maybe they always wanted to know but I just never noticed before._ Rai stood and left the dining hall he went to his room and lied down on his camp bed thinking _should I tell them? No it will be nothing more than a burden. "_But if they want to know then maybe…" _no it will serve no purpose to tell them anything they will only feel sorry for you. Remember you swore to stop living in the past it doesn't matter._ "But will ignoring the past change anything was Eric right? Should I tell them? Will it help?"

"You never know until after the deed is done" Rai jumped up at the sound of the voice and bowed.

"Master Fung how long were you standing there?"

"Not long come it is time to send your friend off" Master Fung said turning to leave.

Rai walked out and went to where Eric was waiting with his bag on his back swords on his hips. "You should come back and visit your family some time Rai I know they would love the surprise."

"I will be by sometime I can guarantee it" Rai told him with a knowing look in his eye.

"How can you be so sure?" Eric wondered.

"You'll see when I get there" was Rai's simple response.

"You are always so criptic I guess that's a good thing but it doesn't mean it ain't annoying as hell" Eric said summoning a disc of fire beneath his feet and he began to lift the disc with himself into the air and took off towards Rio. Rai walked away once he was out of sight of the others he fell to his knees holding his side. He felt the heat on his skin as he started to stumble to his room he was at the door when he collapsed.

Flash back Rais p.o.v

8 years ago

I ran from the house and to the fountain that was in the lawn as the second bolt of lighting hit the already burning house only this time a person stepped out from the lighting he held a sword in his hand he pointed it at my father who looked on at his burning home. I looked around and saw that 3 people were missing my mother and my two sisters. I immediately tried run inside to look for them but my father restrained me. "I have to save them let me go I have to save them" I shouted at him.

"It's to dangerous my son." Another bolt of lightning flashed and the man vanished into the storm. "We are going to stay here until the fire crews get here" my father said whenever in the voice he used whenever he was disciplining or ordering people it was the one voice no one had ever said no to until that night.

"With all do respect father I cant obey that command" my father was dumbstruck and I managed to pull myself away from him I ran into the house. I kicked open my sisters door she was 5 years old. I found her in the corner crying I picked her up and carried her from the building I set her down just outside the door and went to go back in when I caught a look from my father it was a look of fear. I ran back inside to the nursery my baby sister little over three months was crying in my mothers arms I took my baby sister in one arm and grabbed my mother by the arm and pulled her to her feet I let her go and started running out of the room I heard the floor creaking then I heard something I never wanted to hear the collapsing of the floor and my mother screaming I turned to see as she fell to the floor almost 15 below. I took off to the door my eldest brother was waiting there I handed my sister to him and took off to find my mother I found her in the recreation room she had splinters in her back and all around her was fire. I had never controlled my power before but now I felt it as though it wanted to be used so I called upon it and with all I could handle I managed to put out the fire and ran forward and picked up my mother she was still semi-conscious so I put one of her arms over my shoulders and pulled her up she used me as a crutch we were almost to the exit when one end of a beam broke it swung down and hit my left side I fell to the ground along with my mother I didn't feel anything there was to much adrenaline in my system to notice the fire that was starting to spread. I had to drag my mother the rest of the way to the door. Once outside my brother tackled me and started to beat my side. I passed out a little while later. I woke up slightly when I heard the sirens but what really woke me up was what one on the EMT's said.

"I'm sorry but your wife died of brain trauma and your daughter of smoke inhilation." I woke right up when I heard that I sat up without noticing the paramedic bandaging my side.

"What do you mean dead?" I asked.

The paramedic turned to me "I am sorry kid you did good-" the man started but I cut him off.

"No I didn't I failed them" I said tears building in my eyes. _Why us? What did we ever do to deserve this?_ I asked myself the same question over and over during the night. Finally I decided to ask my father who the man was but it would have to wait until the morning.

End flash back

I opened my eyes and looked around I was in the medical building at the temple with Clay, Omi, and Kimiko all sitting there watching me. I closed my eyes and asked "how much did I say?" they all looked at me uncomprehending. "I know I talk during these -for lack of a better word- episodes so how much did I say?"

"Really you just kept saying the same things over and over again." Kimiko said dodging the question.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well you kept screaming at us to let you go though we weren't touching you. You kept crying out in pain and screaming the same two names." Kimiko was again the one to answer the others just stared at me.

I looked at them "no I am not going crazy" I told them then I sighed. I tried to leave when Clay blocked my path. "Move Clay."

"Not until you tell us what the hell is going on are we your friends or what Rai?" Clay said.

"You are my friends I just don't feel like telling you now move"

"And what if I refuse?" Clay said.

Rai said and amazingly walked through Clay "that" Rai said.

"How did you do that?" Omi asked in awe.

"Something my dad taught me before you ask Omi no I can't teach you it is a wind elementals only technique." Rai walked away without another word. _The time is almost here. _Rai thought to himself. Rai was in his room now thinking when he was disturbed by a knock on his door. "Who is it?" Rai asked.

"It's me" Kim said through the door "a new shen-gong-wu just went active" I sighed and thought _about damn time_.

"Lets go." (a/n seeing as I am never going to use this wu again I won't bother coming up with a use for it).

The ride to the wu was a quiet one Rai was still his silent self still thinking about the night of the fire.

A forest in Africa

Wuya and Jack walked into the room with a long table it had 5 chairs on either side and one at the head around the table Jack saw many familiar faces. Tubbimura, Panda Bubba, Hannibal bean, Catnappe, Vlad, and several people he didn't know after Wuya took her seat only two chairs each chair had a symbol the ones on the empty chairs were an eye with a pupil like a cats and a Jack-bot on it Jack naturally took that seat. "Now we are complete." Said the person in the high-back chair at the head of the table he sat with the top half of his body in the shadow. "Welcome to our new members Catnappe, Vlad and Jack Spicer" the man said indicating them "as you three have probably already guessed I am dark phoenix." he paused when Jacks watch started to beep. "What is that?"

"Sorry a new shen gong wu just went active" Jack told him.

"He's right" Wuya said confirming what jack had just said.

"Very well Spicer retrieve the shen gong wu take two teams with you" Dark Phoenix said without moving.

"Okay but what do you mean 'two teams'?"

Dark Phoenix pushed a button on his chair and said "send up two teams."

A voice spoke from a speaker in the chair "Yes sir" a few seconds later 16 people entered.

"Go with Spicer retrieving the wu is a secondary objective I want you to test the xiaolin monks see how well they do and report back whether or not you think them a threat understood?"

"Yes sir!" They all said in unison.

Jack stood and went to the door "I doubt you will beat the monks they are just to good"

A wall of flame appeared in front of him "I wouldn't count on that" one of the people said "you didn't know did you? Everyone that works for Dark Phoenix with the exception of a few people is an elemental."

"Well then this should make for an interesting fight" Jack said.

"Oh and Spicer don't use your Jack-bots save them for later." Dark Phoenix said to him.

"Okay lets go" Spicer said leaving the room. "So how do you guys plan to get to the wu?"

"All of us will be taking some helicopters" one of the elementals said.

"Oh really you guys have helicopters" Spicer asked.

"This way" The same person that had spoken before said. "By the way the name is Lisa"

"Got it" Jack said following her. "So why did they bring you in? I heard Wuya saying that your robots were useless."

"Against elementals pretty much."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that even when I make them bullet proof, flame proof and every other proof out there it is never enough to hold against those damn monks. But against any ordinary humans they would be more than a match."

"You sure about that?" Lisa asked.

"You want to test them?" Jack fired back.

"Maybe when we get back but for now we have a job to do." they entered a large room with 20 apache helicopters and at least 50 transport helicopters each one capable of moving 20-30 people. Jack's jaw dropped.

"How long have you guys been planning this?" he asked in complete awe.

"A few decades." Lisa said going over to one of the helicopters "shall we go?" she asked as a pilot came over and started everything up. The crew took off along with two apache helicopters.


	4. Into the open

"So why do you guys want to test the monks? And why do you have so many attack helicopters?" Jack asked Lisa on the way to the shen gong wu.

"Well you see we need to figure out how powerful they are so we know how much of a threat they pose. They can beat your robots but that is nothing special to an elemental. And the reason we have so many attack helicopters is because we intend to use them when we start our attack with what will seem like a reasonable force then they will see our land troops marching in and report that it will be conceivable that they fell keeps the enemy guessing as to our real strength and ability."

"So you guys plan on making people think you are just some terrorist organization to make them see you as less of a threat than you really are making them underestimate you leaving them open to your full power so you can take them out in one fatal attack." Jack said.

"Pretty much but there is one group that will pose a challenge to us. They are called only the organization. Our leader used to be an adviser to their leader until he turned now they are enemies." Lisa continued to explain about the histories of both organizations.

"Sir!" The pilot said.

"Yeah" Jack answered.

"There's something ahead of us. I have never in my life seen anything like it."

Jack looked out the window "that's Dojo he's a dragon who flies the monks around looking for wu."

"What are your orders sir?" Lisa asked.

"How many of you are wind elementals?"

"Two of us" Lisa told him.

"Have them and the apaches attack, Raimundo will no doubt stay behind to fight them. Let's see how well they do alone against there own elements without there leader." Jack said and everyone acknowledged his orders and got ready the two wind elementals walked to the boarding (in this case exiting) ramp and opened it they jumped out and the apache helicopters opened fire with their machine guns to draw Dojo's attention away from the elementals.

Jack watched as Dojo dodged everything that was fired at him. "Who in the name of my great aunt is shooting at us?" Clay asked.

Rai looked at the helicopters and saw the symbol of Dark Phoenix "shit!" he shouted causing everyone to stare at him. "They work for a man named Dark Phoenix."

"How the hell do you know that?" Kim asked.

"Is now really the appropriate time for this conversation?" Rai asked when no one insisted on an answer to Kim's question Rai told them "get the shen gong wu I'll deal with these losers" Rai jumped off Dojo before anyone could say anything and took off towards the helicopters when he found that his way was blocked by two wind elementals and the apache's continued their attack on his friends.

Stuck in a fight for his life against two air elementals _maybe I can out fly them_ Rai thought and started to do some tricks trying to get the two off his back but nothing he tried would work they would just copy him perfectly _now time for an attack_ Rai thought and twisted around to the two who were chasing after him one above and one below he sent a blast of wind at the one below and then charged at where Rai figured he would flee. Rai was right the guy flew right into Rais path and was slammed by him Rai grabbed on and flew straight at the ground when he was a couple of feet from the ground Rai kicked him in the stomach sending him falling to the stone landing with a sound like thunder. Rai took off immediately barely dodging an attack by his remaining attacker. _Time for some academy style_ Rai thought forming a tornado around each arm forming a point at his fist this turned his arm into a sword that would never break he turned and saw his attacker doing the same thing. _I should have known he took the training methods and techniques with him when he deserted us and used them to teach these losers_. The two enemies flew at each other launching into a flurry of blows after a couple of minutes Rai ducked under a right handed punch and used the opening to punch at his opponents right side he dialed back on the power of the wind leaving his opponent with severe though none life threatening injuries and lowered himself and his opponent to the ground. "Tell your boss that it will take a lot more than two pawns to take me." with that Rai took off in the direction that he had last seen Dojo heading and found the two apache helicopters hovering and his friends fighting off six people while 8 watched and one went for the wu. One of the fire elementals created a tower of flame that went for his friends Rai used his wind powers to move them out of the way.

"You got here faster than we expected old friend" Lisa said to Rai as he landed.

"Did you honestly think those two chumps could take me traitor?"

"Why the harsh words Rai I thought we were friends?" Lisa asked with an insincere smile on her face.

"That friendship ended when you betrayed the organization! You know I didn't want to believe my father when he told me that you had turned against us but now I see the truth you betrayed the organization, you betrayed me, and most important of all you betrayed your brother!" Rai was visibly shaking with anger as he said these words.

"Rai do you know this most brutal enemy?" Omi asked.

"Yeah I do Omi. This is Lisa Silva the twin sister of Eric Silva. We grew up together we used to be friends" Rai said putting emphasis on the used to be. "Until one day after I had left when she turned on us."

"Us? I thought you turned your back on the organization or are you still following that used up old mans pathetic ideal?" Lisa asked everyone on both sides had stopped to listen to this argument even Jack.

"When you turned on Eric you turned on me as well because I will not let you take over the world" was Rais answer.

"Well then I guess your going to be joining your mother soon!" Lisa shouted.

"Enough talk lets settle this with a duel like when we were with the organization or have you lost all your honor?" Rai asked pulling a blade it was five inches long and had a symbol inlaid in the circular pommel it was a green tornado Lisa drew a similar blade though the symbol on her blade had a red flame. "All right lets to this!" Rai shouted and charged at her. He lunged at her intending to slit her throat and end the fight but he hesitated just enough for her to counter the attack she tried to attack him but he jumped back away from her he landed and charged at her again this time aiming for her right hip but again he hesitated just before he hit this time she grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm she stabbed her knife into his right shoulder she let go of it and punched his arm breaking it then she grabbed her knife and pulled it out of him she then used her free hand to punch him in the stomach he fell to his knees and she then kicked him in the face sending him flying almost ten feet back. Rai stood back up and then formed a sphere of wind around him sharpening and condensing it into blades he saw Kimiko running towards him "Kim stop right there don't come closer" he then heard a laugh.

"That's right don't get any closer because in that condition we both know that you can't control that attack very well I bet you anything that your right arm is about to break again." Just after Lisa had said that Rai heard his right arm snap so he prepared to release the attack "fire tower" Lisa shouted and a tower of flame appeared it was so hot that it melted the rock the attack was only a foot from Rai when he released his attack the two collided and resulted in an explosion that sent Rai flying another 15 feet back. However Lisa managed to stay on her feet smirking "your not worth killing" was the last thing Rai heard before everything went blank.

"Rai!" Kim cried running to where he had fallen "he's still alive" she spun around to see Lisa, Jack and all the others all leaving.

"How could one person do all this damage?" Omi asked staring at the trench that had been made by Lisa's attack it was almost two feet deep.

"If all of their people are that good then we're gonna be deader than a turkey on thanks giving."

"Dude *cough* get some new *cough* metaphors" Rai said "can you grab my knife?" He asked Omi who nodded "I guess you guys have about a million questions for me huh?"

"About that many yeah" Kimiko said.

"Can they wait until after I get bandaged up back at the temple?" Rai asked.

"Of course partner take your time and rest" Clay told him.

Omi handed Rai his knife and said "we can wait but your wounds can not Dojo get us back to the temple"

* * *

"Shall we move on to the next part of step one then?" Dark Phoenix asked after watching the fight between Lisa and Rai.

"What is the next step?" Hannibal asked.

"I to am curious" asked Chase Young as he walked to the chair directly to the right of Dark Phoenix "well then what is it?"

"Even with our current forces we need to cause more chaos before launching our attack so we will get in contact with gangs in major towns and use them to spread a little chaos with weapons that we will provide we will get them to follow us by offering them large sums of money and of course the weapons plunging major towns into chaos."

"Which towns will we hit?" Chase asked.

"New york for starters" Dark Phoenix said to the assembled group "this will create enough of a diversion that no one will notice that we will start pulling our own crimes."

"Like what?" Panda Bubba asked.

"All things in time" Dark Phoenix told them. _Soon this world will end and a new world will be born_.

"You know I hate how your always so cryptic" Chase said to him.

"I know but how do I know I can trust you? Just because I made you my second in command doesn't mean I trust you completely why do you think I never grant private audiences with you?" Dark Phoenix asked.

* * *

Dojo landed at the temple and master Fung went to greet the young monks "welcome back I trust you were-" he started but then he saw Rai "what happened?" He asked.

"We were attacked by a group of elementals Rai challenged there leader to a fight and lost" Kim told him in a rush.

"We must get Rai to the medical building now" master Fung told them and they all took off with Clay carrying Rai who had been coming in and out of consciousness during the flight back.

After several hours the elder monks came out of the room and told the young monks "he won't be able to leave bed for a while but you can see him now." The monks rushed in and saw Rai laying there despite the injuries he had suffered he was still smiling.

"Not bad huh?" Rai asked.

"You idiot!" Kimiko shouted instantly getting mad at his attitude. "How can you say that look at you."

"I've had worse" Rai told them "but I believe that you have some questions for me" Rai said with his eye brow raised.

"Oh you are most correct we have many questions that need to be answered" Omi said.

"Well then lets get this interrogation over with" Rai said.

"It ain't an interrogation Rai were just curious" Clay said soothingly Rai started to laugh at that.

"I was being sarcastic" Rai said "I guess that deep down I knew that this would happen one day I just hoped that it would happen later rather than sooner."

"Well then lets get down to it first who were those guys?" Kimiko asked.

"They were a group that for almost 90 years has waged a silent war against my father their leader was once my fathers adviser and founded their organization in secret while maintaining his position within my fathers organization but about 30 years ago he revealed his true colors to us by attempting an assassination of my father."

"Okay next question did they have anythi- wait a second did you say that your father is at least 90 years old?"

"Actually he is 157 but physically he is only 48 you see there are techniques that only elementals can use to slow the bodies aging allowing us to live for hundreds of years."

"Can you teach me these techniques?" Omi asked

"Nope, sorry but I don't even know them I left before my father could teach me them" Rai told him.

"Next question did the Dark Phoenix have anything to do with your scars?" Kimiko asked on a hunch.

"Yeah Dark Phoenix himself set fire to our home to serve as a warning to my father and my father just backed down like the coward he really is" Rai said "I can't understand why he backed down after what happened what do you remember about what I told you about the fire?" Rai asked Kim.

"Yeah you said you got everyone out safe..." she was cut out by Rai laughing like a mad man.

"I said I got everyone out not safely just out" Rais eyes were emotionless as he said this. "My mom and youngest sister died that day because of the fire."

The monks looked at the expression on his face blank nothing like he felt nothing "you say that like you don't regret it" Kimiko stated.

"I don't regret it and I don't feel sorry for them it is a waste of time thinking about the past that's why I never bothered to tell you before now. In my family we do not mourn the dead we do not feel regret for our actions and we do what we must no matter what happens we are warriors till the end or at least that's how its supposed to be but I failed. In my fight with Lisa I hesitated because we used to be friends for that I have betrayed my family."

"You really take this stuff seriously don't you Rai" Clay asked.

"I was raised this way and while I may not respect my father I do respect my grandfather and all those that came before him for me it's like how you are with your family Clay." Rai said returning to his normal self "anymore questions?" he asked them.

"Well just one more you said that Lisa changed sides I was just wondering why she would do that?"

"She has her reasons that are not mine to tell" Rai told them. "If that's all I need to do some thinking." The others all got the hint and took off once they had closed the door Rai grabbed his cell phone and called the one number he had never wanted to use.

"Hello its been a while since we spoke last" the voice said.

"Indeed it has been a while father."


	5. Good bye for now

Okay so two things first this is not one of my better chapters so don't be to harsh and secondly let's recap last time around Rai got his butt handed to him by an old friend because he hesitated in the fight and called someone for help so now that we are all caught up lets get this movie onto the street as Omi says.

* * *

"So what did you call for" the man asked asked him.

"I need to get outta here I can't stay at the temple" Rai said at that Kimiko ran away with tears in her eyes.

"What do you want from me then if you want to leave the temple then go you don't need my permission for that."

"I know that father. What I need from you is retraining I have become emotional, hesitant I need you to make me strong again." From there Rai told his father about his fight with Lisa "I need you to teach me."

"Very well I will train you." His fathers said "but only if you agree to join the organization." Kimiko had explained what she had heard to the others and they were listening in to the conversation.

"It's a deal you make me strong and I work for you" Rai said. The others all left. "I will need some time before I can fly over to the academy dad."

"Take your time I'm just glad that you are coming home."

"See you in about three months." Rai said and hung up his phone. _So again I will have to give up everything I hold dear in order to protect it._

Clay, Kimiko and Omi were in the court yard talking "I cant believe that he would betray us again" Omi said.

"How about we let him tell us what is going on" Kim suggested the others all nodded "we can't bring it up we have to let him do that or he may think we are accusing him of betraying us again."

"I reckon your right Kimiko we don't want to go getting him all riled up when he is in that condition" Clay said in agreement.

* * *

"You were awesome" Jack said as they departed the scene from where Rai had fought the wind elementals "you totally dominated Rai."

"Only because he hesitated if he hadn't he would have slit my throat with his first attack" Lisa said "that's why he's not worth killing."

"Rai could never kill someone." Jack said Lisa started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Shows how much you know haven't you ever heard the expression know your enemy? Rai already killed a couple people so what's one more to the body count?"

"You have got to be kidding me Rai killed someone why?" Jack asked

"The first one he killed was a guy trying to abduct a little girl" Lisa told him "Rai slit the guys throat from behind with no hesitation. Since then he has racked up at least another 7 kills all under similar circumstances. You should consider yourself lucky he never took you seriously."

This news startled Jack he knew that Rai was a good fighter and that he had a dark side but this to kill someone like it was nothing. "I would hate to meet Rai like that."

"That Rai is dead his time on at the temple has made him weak." Lisa said smiling at the memories of her time in Rio with Rai and her brother. _How much longer will I have to do this?_ she asked herself _as long as it takes_ she told herself.

* * *

Three months later.

Rai was finally fully healed and had not yet told his friends he was leaving even though they already knew. _I guess it would be best if they just woke up and found me gone_. Early one morning Rai got up and packed his things he left his cubical and headed towards the front door to the temple. When he got there he decided it was time to stop pretending "Kim I know your there" he said and Kimiko came out from behind a building.

"Why? Why are you leaving?" Kimiko asked coming closer. Rai put his bags down and walked towards her with a look in his eyes that she had never seen before.

"Because my time at the temple has made me weak I need to become strong and for that I need to leave. But don't worry one day I will return" Rai told her "before I go there is something I want to give you close your eyes" Kimiko looked at him for a second but did as she was told and closed her eyes _now or never_ Rai thought to himself he leaned in and kissed Kimiko. She was so shocked that she didn't know what to do she just stood there suddenly she heard a chuckle and felt a slight pressure in her neck. Kimiko collapsed in Rais arms he picked her up and carried her over to a bench and draped his shoku robes over her along with a note for master Fung which he weighed down with a stone. "Time to leave" Rai whispered to himself he kissed Kimiko lightly on the forehead and then went to pick up his bags he then took off flying in the direction of Rio.

A few hours later the other monks of the temple were beginning to wake up and start moving around the building it was Omi who found Kimiko laying on the bench "Kimiko" he said shaking her lightly she started "Kimiko my friend what are you doing sleeping out here?"

Kimiko slowly opened her eyes and everything that had happened came back to her "Omi it's Rai he left" she said with tears in her eyes. She moved her hand and it brushed the letter she picked it up and read what the cover said 'Master Fung, Omi, Kimiko and Clay' she took off immediately for master Fung she found him meditating.

"Kimiko what is wrong?" He asked her.

"Rai left and he left this behind for us" Kimiko told him master Fung read the envelope.

"Omi find Clay Kimiko come with me." He said standing up and heading to his office Kimiko followed him. "I want you to tell me what happened last night" he ordered and so Kim hesitantly told him of how she had followed Rai and everything. "Very well we will deal with this as any other matter."

"Master Fung I have brought Clay" Omi said through the door.

"Come in and have a seat" master Fung said and the door opened to reveal Omi and a very confused Clay. "Last night Rai left the temple I have a good idea where he has gone and we will not follow him."

"Why not if he has betrayed the temple then..." Omi started but Kimiko cut him off.

"Who said he betrayed us? He said he would return one day so he is probably off training somewhere." Even though she said the words something made her doubt he would return.

"Let's read the letter he left for us." master Fung said to them sensing an argument brewing decided to start reading the first of 5 pages. "'If you are reading this then I didn't have the guts to tell you face to face but I have left because my time at the temple has weakened my resolve. I now lack the killer instinct that was bred into me since birth and if I intend to face Dark Phoenix then I will need that instinct back once I have found my killer instinct I will return until then I would like-if master Fung agrees-Kimiko to fill in for me as leader. In closed in this is a letter for each of you I figure it is time I told you all how I think of you you can tell the others or you can keep it to yourself it doesn't really matter to me. After you have read the other letters continue reading this one.' So there we have it you were right Kimiko he is off training and he has sworn to return to us to there is no need to worry Omi." master Fung told them then he pulled the second page our and handed it to Kimiko the third page to Clay the fourth to Omi and the final piece was addressed to him he read it silently 'Master Fung I know I was a major pain in your butt and that you had every reason to kick me out and hardly any reason to keep me for that I thank you. Your training was tough on the body but easy on the ethics which unfortunately has led to this one thing I learned from you that I will never forget is when life gives you a hundred reasons to cry, show life that you have a thousand reasons to smile. Yes I know that was a cheesy saying I guess you rubbed off on me.' This put a smile on master Fungs face.

Clays letter read 'Clay my Texan friend I hope that you will try to teach Omi some slang while I am away though I doubt you can get it through his thick head also try to keep his ego in check. Remember you taught me a lot about what it means about family loyalty for that I am grateful and sorry for the pranks I pulled on you and all the hats I ruined. If you need anything then let me know when I return until then I can't speak with you guys. I know you may not trust me but I will be back.'

Omis letter read 'Hey cue-ball you taught me a lot about honor and keeping your word for that I have to thank you. I'm sorry for all the times I made fun of you I knew you could handle it you needed to know that the outside world is not as kind as the temple though you never really learned that lesson. Never lose that innocence of yours its one of your best qualities. Also learn some proper slang for when I get back.

Kimikos letter read 'You know this was the hardest for me two write it's hard to put feelings into words even more so when you don't know what they are. For a long time you were my best friend the only one I could go to for help and advice for that I am truly grateful though lately I have been feeling like it was something more when I get back maybe we can go out or something think about it and I want to apologize to you for all the times I stole your diary and your PDA and your cell and all the other stuff as well.' All the letters were signed the same way 'goodbye for now Rai.' "Lets finish the rest of Rais letter" Kim said picking it up off of master Fungs desk. "'I know that the next part will be kinda depressing but you guys deserve to know. A war is coming and this war will affect more than just elementals this war will be waged for control of the world I want you all to stay out of this fight it is no place for you guys you are to nice. Also if the war breaks out before I return then I may not return because when the war starts I will have no choice but to fight I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let my family fight while I sat back doing nothing I'm sure you understand. I have one request that is if I die in the war then please do not feel regret or misery at my passing I have led a good life and my time on this planet was a gift one that I have cherished I live on in your memories of me if you let those memories become tainted by grief and regret I will not be able to rest peaceful so don't feel sorry for me. Hoping to make it back Rai.'" By the time she had finished reading the letter she was on the verge of tears. She put the letter down and left the office she ran to her room and curled up on her bed since she was alone she let it all out.


	6. Reunion

It had been several weeks since Rai left the temple and the monks were still in shock that he may be joining a militia to fight a war against elementals and though this war had yet to show any signs of breaking out it was still a very serious threat from what they knew of th situation tensions were mounting between governments and gangs world wide. Some places appeared to have gangs just sprout up fully formed in a heart beat with weapons that were almost impossible to come by unless you had the right connections. In short the world was going to hell and there was absolutely nothing they could do about it. Other than sit around training and waiting for the injured that Rai was going to be sending their way as he had a feeling that normal hospitals would not be able to accommodate all the injured. It was breakfast time at the temple when Dojo came in. "We got a new shen gong wu" he opened the scroll to reveal a stick fingure holding what looked like a small rectangle view screen when he pointed it at another stick figure it began to play a series of images that corresponded with the buttons pushed. "This shen gong wu has the ability to let you view a persons memory you can use the buttons to skip set amounts of time" Dojo told them they rose from the table unenthusiastic as ever. Dojo led them outside and then supersized. Before they could get on Dojo started to shake. "Another shen gong wu just went active" he said as he opened the scroll his face paled "we have to be sure to get this one. It is one of the most powerful and was not created by Dashi."

"I thought Dashi was the only one who knew how to make shen gong wu" Omi said shocked.

"Nope truth be told Dashi got the know how from a scroll before I met him but for some reason he hated to make shen gong wu said that they came at a terrible price. Though he never did tell me what the price was. But this shen gong wu is over 5000 years old and just wearing it with ot without activating it will alter you give you power.""What do you mean Dojo?" Kim asked.

"Well you see if you are a dragon or phoenix then you gain the ability to control fire and so on however the power of the amulet far exceeds anything except for one shen gong wu. Dashi said he left that shen gong wu in the hands of his family and when he was hiding the shen gong wu he went alone to hide the amulet so I have no idea where it is but I can tell you its on the move" Dojo told them. "I can explain more on the way but the amulet is heading for the view screen." The monks jumped on Dojo and he took off.

"So what is there to know about the beast amulet?" Kim asked.

"Well you see the shen gong wu- as I am sure you have noticed- vary in power now I don't know why this is but Dashi didn't make shen gong wu above a certain power. However to the original makers of the shen gong wu it was kind of a contest to see who could make the most powerful shen gong wu. The beast amulet and the inferno gauntlets are the two most powerful shen gong wu ever made. There was a war between two clans who made shen gong wu and each of these were used it turned the Sahara forest into the Sahara desert and wiped out over 2000 people."

"Wait you mean these things have the ability to alter the landscape?" Kim asked in pure shock.

"If left active for to long then yes" Dojo told her. "You see the original user of the beast amulet led an army of humans and elementals he was a concurer his army was several thousand strong all equipped shen gong wu to give them an edge one day they came across another tribe that had shen gong wu. What started as a competition to see who had the most powerful wu soon turned into an all out war the user of the beast amulet won and took all the shen gong wu for his own army however when his son proposed that they make peace with the people of other nations instead of conquering them the people rallied behind him but his father wouldn't hear of it and started assassinating key supporters of his sons group. One day when he was sleeping his son slit his throat if he hadn't then the original user of the beast amulet would have conquered the world. No one knows what happened to the tribe because one day they just disappeared. No one has seen or heard from them since their very name was erased from history."

"Wow so these people concur the majority of the world then just disappeared" Kim summarized.

"Yeah pretty much" Dojo told her. "Look alive gang both shen gong wu are down there so it can't be a coincidence" Dojo said and they realized that they were at the falls.

"What's going on why are there so many people in back coats?" Kim asked after they had landed."Why are they all wearing visors?" Clay asked.

"I can't remember all the details but they have something to do with Dark Phoenix" Dojo said.

"Well then they are our enemies but with so many we can't win out right in a fight" Kim said "we wait until they let their guard down for now lets look for the amulet."

"Man what do you want to bet the commanders gonna freak that we haven't found that view screen yet?" one visored man asked another.

"I might take that bet if I had a chance of winning" the other said when a voice behind them spoke.

"What have I told you about betting?" Three people stood with the one in the center wearing a helmet that completely covered his head around his neck was the beast amulet. The person on his right wore a mask that completely covered his face and the person on his left the only female they had seen so far wore a mask that covered everything except for her mouth. The two visored men dropped to one knee and said.

"Nothing to report commander."

"I asked you a question" the one they called the commander said. His voice sounded menacing and the feeling that was coming from him was dangerous the two men started to stutter when the person on his left spoke.

"Let it go sir" she said her voice was kind and gentle but there was an edge to it. Even though she was apparently a lower rank than him the commander backed down.

"Fine this time Alice but next time I swear you two will be back in the regular forces understood?"

"Yes sir thank you sir" they both said.

"Don't thank me thank her" he said jerking his head to the one identified as Alice. Suddenly he straightened up along with the others "looks like group 6 found something" he said and left with the others all following. The monks followed at a descreet distance but and were unable to hear what the black clothed people were saying. "We've got shadows."

"Shall we take care of them?" One of the visored people said.

"No we wait to see how they react don't give any sign that we know about them" the commander said calmly.

"Why can't I kill them?" the masked man said.

"Why are you always so violent?" Alice asked.

"You have your orders no lethal force" the commander said "and wait for them to make the first move."

"Sir over here" another person shouted. The commander turned and headed that direction. "We found it sir." The person said handing over the view screen. Omi jumped out of the bush that he and the others had been hiding behind when the masked man kneed him in the stomach before he could get his hand on the shen gong wu as he fell to the ground the masked man caught him by the throat.

"Why did it have to be them" Omi heard the masked man ask and noticed his voice was the same as the commanders. Clay charged and the masked man threw Omi at Clay knocking them both back into the bush Kim jumped out throwing fire balls at the masked man when the commander stepped in the way and countered them with fire balls of his own.

"I will take this one" the commander said. "Make sure we are not interrupted by the other monks."

"Your confident in your powers" Kim said. "If you know who we are then you know we are not to be taken lightly."

The commander laughed at that Kim took the opening and tried to punch him but she was hit by a blast of wind. "You are nothing compared to me" the commander said walking forward Kim charged again this time they fought in hand to hand combat.

_Why do I feel like this?_ Kim asked herself. _I feel like _"I fought him before" she said aloud.

"Take a guess" the commander said tauntingly. "Try and guess who I am you may get it right."

"I don't know anyone on the heylin side that fights like this" Kim said then the commander slamed his knee into her stomach and she flew backward into a tree.

"How disappointing" the commander said as he walked forward Kim was on her hands and knees gasping for air. The commander removed the piece of his mask that covered his face. He bent down cupped her chin in his hand and said "now or never" and kissed her a part of Kim found it wrong but at the same time familiar but where? As he pulled away he chuckled and smirked everything fell into place. "Based on your expression you figured it out" the commander said.

Kim didn't answer but took a swing this time it connected with his helm and using her fire powers she melted a part of it before the commander could dodge. "Why did you leave us?" Kim asked but before the commander could answer an attack helicopter fire missiles at them he blocked the attack with an earth attack.

"Alice take three squads and get the view screen out of here" the commander shouted as members of the Dark Phoenix army got out of a transport helicopter. Alice started to protest when the commander shouted "we need to get that back before we pass the dead line or we will have failed a mission for the first time since our unit was formed because of a bunch of losers and traitors now go!"

"Hold on!" Dojo shouted "I thought you were on the same side?"

"Why would he side with them?" Kim asked. "He may have turned once but I don't think he would again would you Rai?"

The commander removed his helmet "not to join Dark Phoenix." The monks all stared wide eyed at Rai his eyes were just like Chase youngs only red. "I can handle this lot" he told his troops and the monks.

"Sir let me fight Lisa" the masked man said removing his mask " she is my sister and my responsibility." It was Eric.

"All right but leave the others to me" he said took off his coat and then called out "beast amulet" and his transformation turned Dojo even paler than when the amulet revealed itself. Rai remained much himself he just changed. A lot. He grew spikes from each of the vertebrae on his back and out of his shoulder blades grew wings that were each 8 feet. From the base of his spine grew three six foot tails with a blade that added another 3 feet to the length of his tail. Spike grew out of his elbows and his fingers turned into claws. He grew horns from his head that were six inches long.

"What form is that?" Kim asked Dojo.

"The most powerful form there is the form of the original user it gives you control over all elements and several other benefits I don't know about. According to what Dashi told me that amulet was used as an heirloom for the tribe that had made it only the descendants of the head of the tribe could use it. If Rai has it then that may mean he is from that tribe."

"How very astute of you dragon" one of the visored people said. "Indeed the commander is from that clan in fact the clan you are refering to went from ruling half the world to being its secret guardians they then called themselves the organization one of our most famous members is grand master Dashi who was supposed to become our leader."

"But from what I know only members of Rais family can become the leader" Dojo said.

"Exactly Dashi is the brother of Raimundos ancestor making them related by blood" the visored man said. "When he failed to kill Wuya he was deemed unfit to lead us and was ordered to return the amulet it was then given to the commanders ancestor. In all that time their has only been one demon that was the maker of the beast amulet.


	7. The war begins

The monks stared at Rai who had transformed into a demon using the amulet he closed his fist and punched the ground sending three spikes of earth through three elementals. He stood and faced the others who had all frozen he combined his fire and wind powers and eliminated another 4 out of the seventeen (including Spicer) 10 remained Lisa was fighting Eric with the knives and Jack was standing a ways back when he suddenly shouted "retreat! get the hell out of here!"

Everyone followed his order and Rai let them go saying "give a message to Dark Phoenix tell him 'the lord of wind and hell will not allow his ambitions to come to pass'" Rai turned deactivating the amulet and put his coat on.

"What was that title?" Kim asked.

"Back at the academy there is a tradition naming the three most powerful elementals with the title of lord of in the case of Alice lady and their element. Eric was lord of fire, Alice lady of lightning and myself lord of wind. Since discovering my animal form was the demon people have been calling me the lord of hell because of my abilities." Rai explained. "Let's go" Rai said to his people. "You should go back to the temple." With that the organization members disappeared.

* * *

Upon returning to Rio the members of Rais squad went off to their places to write up their reports and Rai went to write his. Rai got back to his families home when a man in a white coat said "I have a report for you" and handed him a folder with a report inside.

"Thank you" Rai said and went to his office. He opened the folder and looked at the report _at approximately 16:00 hours today the Hong Kong forces were almost completely wiped out Alex Smith was the only survivor of the 200 man unit. He returned with a message 'the war has begun'_. Rai began to type up his own report. He finished and pulled out a cigarette and was about to light it when a knock came at his door.

"Sir we have three people in the holding room that claim to be friends of yours" a voice said.

Rai got up opened the door and said "I'll talk to them bring them here" a couple minutes later the door opened and in came Kim, Clay and Omi. Rai took a drag on his cigarette "I thought I told you to go home" Rai said.

"We want answers Rai" Kim said giving him her trade mark glare that was usually reserved for when Omi said something sexist.

"Let's hurry this up despite appearances I do have a lot of work to do" Rai said taking another drag on his smoke.

"When did you start smoking partner?" Clay asked.

"When I got back. This job takes a lot out of you trust me" Rai told him "enough pleasantries what do you want to know?"

"First of all what the hell is this place?" Kim asked.

"I need specifics please."

"What is this building?" Kim asked her temper boiling.

"This building is our base as well as my home. It is also the vault for the original shen gong wu." Rai told them.

"When you say the original shen gong wu do you mean like the 100 originals?" Dojo asked.

"Yes that is what I mean we also have the scroll to make them." Rai told him "though it is a forbidden practice."

"Why? Dashi never told me what the terrible cost is but I know it can't be that bad" Dojo said.

"The requirements to make the shen gong wu are very simple an object in which to store the power the incantation and human lives" Rai told them "the more lives you use the more powerful the wu will be which is why Dashi didn't make any that were on the level of the originals."

"How many lives are in that amulet?" Kim asked horrified.

"1000 human lives went into making this amulet. Only one shen gong wu has power equal to this and that is the inferno gauntlets. When my ancestor went at it with the man who used the gauntlets it turned a forest into a desert and that is how it has remained."

"Where did this battle take place?" Omi asked.

"The Sahara desert was once called the Sahara rain forest" Rai told them. "The flames were so hot that they burned down everything they touched the fight lasted 9 days with no breaks. To avoid any awkward questions they executed 200 prisoners and had their souls used to make a shen gong wu that turns what ever the beam falls on into sand."

"Wait what do you mean executed?" Clay asked.

Rai sighed "you see there was a time when the organization was much more powerful than it is now. We had people in key positions world wide. We could manipulate kings and queens into doing whatever we wanted and assassinate those that didn't do what we want."

"I tell you Rai you guys sound pretty shady" Kim said scowling.

Rai lit his cigarette which had gone out took a drag exhaled and said. "Two things first like I said this is war we do whats necessary and second we've changed since my father took over. On that note I should tell you Dark Phoenix has made his move as of 16:00 hours today we were at war." Rai stood up "now if you don't mind I have death notices to draft and send to the families of the people who are dead."

"How many are there?" Kim asked.

"199 people died in Hong Kong trying to take down Panda Bubba who has joined Dark Phoenix. The only survivor was the commanding officer but he is seriously injured and may die anyway." Rai said as he started typing.

A woman burst through the door "it's a mistake right?" She asked.

"Sorry Alice but it isn't Alex is alive but may die. I'm sorry we should have sent more" Rai said not taking his eyes off the computer.

"Why don't you look at me that was my brother dammit" she shouted.

Rai looked at her "he knew the risks when he took the job. Remember that if you lose your cool over this then you may be the next to go" he warned.

"How can you be so cold?" Alice asked.

"Because it is necessary for fighting this war if you can't do that then leave" Rai said.

Alice took a step forward and was about to hit Rai when someone grabbed her arm "calm down Alice you can't go around decking your unit commander" Alice turned and walked away. "You have to admit Rai you were a little harsh."

Rai sighed "I did what I had to Alejandro you should remember the psych classes we took. If I go easy on her then she won't be as effective on the battle field."

"And that's your problem you only think about the battle field and how people will do on it" Alejandro shouted.

"This is a war!" Rai shouted "I thought you would understand why I _need_ to be this way after what happened."

"Revenge won't solve anything Rai" Alejandro said and Rai started laughing.

"I know that but if we don't stop him then who will? You know what he can do hell you know what he _has_ done" Rai said sitting back down in his chair.

"I do and that is why you need to have some compassion otherwise you will become just like him" Alejandro said. "Anyway we need to go our units watching the perimeter have confirmed enemy units are coming here from the South Atlantic Ocean."

"So soon? That's a bold move how many are coming?" Rai asked.

"Not even 500" Alejandro said smirking.

"Does he really think that he can take us with so few?" Rai asked smirking as well.

"Shall we take care of them little brother?" Alejandro asked.

"Of course. Our two units should be more than enough." Rai said dropping his smoke into the ash tray and putting on his helm. "Like I said before you guys should leave I don't want you involved in this." With that Rai left the room following his brother.

"I don't know about you but I want to see what is so horrible about this war" Kim said. The other monks all nodded in agreement so after convincing Dojo that it would be safe they all got on the super-sized Dojo and took off after Rai they used the shroud of shadows to hide while they watched from a discreet distance. A group of 500 was approaching Rio from the ocean while a group of 700 was approaching them from Rio the group from Rio stopped about 10 kilometers away from Rio and Dojo stopped about 100 meters behind them. Rai was not wearing his coat they noticed and held the necklace in his hand. Rai put on the necklace and activated it the monks watched his transformation in as much awe as they had the first time.

"Hold it!" Rai called to the enemy forces. "What purpose does 500 elementals have here?"

"Well do you want the long drawn out version or the quick and simple version?" the one who appeared to lead the enemy forces asked.

"Quick and simple" Rai told him.

"We are just here to make sure you understand the war is on by burning this country to the ground."

"Well then enough pleasantries." Rai said then shouted "No mercy" and all the elementals broke off into groups Rai flew at a speed that the monks found incredible. Rai used his tails to slice open three people and used his claws to slice another persons throat then used his wind powers to slice open a lightning elementals stomach as he was getting ready to attack causing the attack to go off course and hit one of the other enemies. Rai paused and looked around him seeing that the enemy lines had already broken and his unit was slaughtering the enemy Rai couldn't help but think it was too easy. Then he got back to killing when it was all over 3 enemies had managed to escape the fight had lasted no more than half an hour and neither Rais unit nor his brothers had sustained any casualties or injuries. "Alejandro is it just me or was something off about that fight?"

"You felt that too? Not that I am complaining but none of our people were even hurt I know most of them were aiming at you but still not one injury? It's just to unbelievable if they were supposed to level a country they should have been an elite unit not only that but he knows that this is our base. No matter how you look at it it makes no sense." The two walked back into Rais office to find the monks still there.

"I thought I told you to go home" Rai said sitting at his desk. "I have a lot of work to do and a lot of questions that I need to find answers to so I won't be much of a host."

"Rai I can handle the unanswered questions you catch up with your friends" Alejandro said. "Your going to burn yourself out if you keep up this pace."

"Fine there was one thing I was hoping to show you and this may answer some questions but raise even more troubling ones." Rai said standing.

Rai led the group to an elevator "where are we going Rai?" Kim asked.

"It's a surprise" Rai said they stepped into the elevator Rai hit a button that they didn't even know was there and a panel slid open Rai put his hand on it and the elevator began to descend. Rai stepped out of the elevator and went down a corridor lined with video cameras to a steel door "hey Kim I got a challenge for you" Rai said "melt this door."

"Easy" Kim said and took a stance and sent a current of flame from her hands into the door after a minute she stopped and looked again but the door was unharmed. "How?" was all she could say.

"Don't worry about it that metal was forged to withstand temperatures exceeding 2000 Fahrenheit" Rai said.

"What do you have back there?" Clay asked.

Rai put his hand on a pad and the door slid open "welcome to the s vault of the 100 original shen gong wu" Rai said entering he went straight to the back where there were three cases one had a place for a scroll the one to the right of that had a spot for a necklace the one to the left of the empty scroll case had a spot for gauntlets. "This" Rai indicated the empty gauntlet space "is where the inferno gauntlets should be and this" Rai said indicating where the scroll should be "is where the scroll containing the ritual to make the shen gong wu should be both as you can see are missing this is what the enemy was after with that attack. Now my amulet is next to useless our one edge is gone."

"What do you mean Rai?" Clay asked.

"Dark Phoenix is the most powerful lightning elemental in history the only way I or anyone for that matter could beat him was if they were using the beast amulet but now that he has the inferno gauntlets he is once again the most powerful person in the world. That attack was just to draw our attention and give a spy the opportunity to get the gauntlets to the enemy everyone else was there to die."

"Why would he kill so many of his people?" Kim asked.

"Cleaning house when we look at them we will probably find the weaker members of their army as well as our spies that we had planted in the enemy ranks. He made us look like fools had us kill our own spies and get rid of his liabilities." Rai stormed out of the vault but as he walked past one of the cases he suddenly stopped. He turned around and opened the case where the scroll should be pulled open a false back and hit a switch that had been made almost invisible by the darkness. A case rose in the center of the room with a jar in it "good all is not lost."

"What is that Rai?" Kim asked.

"That is the only thing not on the shen gong wu scroll. This jar is what we use to contain the souls of the dead before we turn them into shen gong wu it requires a special spell to make this so if they didn't take it then they cant make more shen gong wu but without that scroll we can't make more either the one upside to this is that my amulet was designed so that it enhances my wind powers you see my ancestor at the time that this amulet was made did not have the ability to control wind so he made the amulet give him that ability along with the others."

"So what you mean is that you may have just reached a stalemate?" Clay asked.

"Pretty much right now the organization has almost half a million elementals and over a million ordinary people around the world. While I may not be able to take him out directly if we meet in a fight I can hold him long enough that we could decimate his forces and then we could win but we would need to act fast. Sorry these concerns are not yours lets go before they send security down here to check on us." Rai left the room and waited for the others to clear the room before closing the door.


	8. Tragedy in New York

The monks sat in the meditation hall though no one was really meditating. It had been three weeks since the war had started and things only got worse Russia had given its support before it had even been attacked Britain was on the breaking point and due to a lack of military Canada had already fallen. Worst part was that they were managing to keep the fact of people controlling elements a secret so no one knew what they were up against. The organization was holding its own but despite their best efforts they were finding it hard to keep up with the blitz attacks that were hitting the nations of the world small countries were relatively unscathed however it was only a matter of time. So far the civilian injury rate was only about 3000 but the death rate was about 200,000 and rising fast normal humans were dropping like flies.

"Where do you guys think Rai is?" Kim asked.

"Probably still in Rio. From what I could gather he was pretty busy" Clay said after a moment of thought.

"Yeah who knew the kid held that much power in the organization already though I don't think he's in Rio" Dojo said. "By the way I have some bad news" Dojo hesitated. "It's about New York."

* * *

New York

Rai was standing on the street where he was preparing to launch an attack on incoming Dark Phoenix forces when the police screwed everything up. The plan was to have Rai attack the front while his people attack from all sides and eliminate the enemy but the police force and a small military force attacked the Dark Phoenix forces when they were still three blocks out of place. Rai jumped onto his motorbike bike kicked it into gear activated the comm system in his helmet and told his lieutenants "change of plans let's move." _I'll make these ass holes pay for what they did._

With that his team of 250 elementals began their attack Rai came around the corner onto the street and headed for the police and militaries back when a truck with a ramp attached to the tail gate Rai followed by 6 others hit the ramp and jumped the soldiers. pulling out a remote Rai and the others jumped off their bikes when the bikes landed Rai hit the button on the remote and all six bikes blew up. The military and police stopped firing as Rai and the other 6 dropped to the ground and pulled out their swords. Rai found himself back to back with one of his lieutenants "and you said that learning silent assassination techniques were useless in this day and age."

"Yeah so I was wrong, but still this idea of yours was screwed up sir." The lieutenant said pulling out a shurikan and throwing it and one of the elementals the shurikan sliced the enemies throat.

"Only you thought so and it seems to be working rather well" Rai said running through an elemental. "Won't be long now" Rai said to himself as he looked at the battle around him. The military was still just standing there wondering what was going on, the Dark Phoenix members had lost half their people who were just to slow to react to the surprise attack but the rest were putting up a good fight, Rai activated his comm unit "Eric get ready" Rai said.

"You know something I don't?" Eric asked.

"Something like that" Rai told him a couple of seconds later one of the Dark Phoenix soldiers attacked with his elemental powers. The organization members responded in kind. Abandoning his katana Rai used his wind powers and sliced through two enemies. Eric used his flame lances to take out another 6 when Rai heard Americans shouting.

"Get back up!"

"What the hell are they?"

"Looks like they finally get the picture" Alice said as she killed three people with lightning bolts from her palm.

"Not their fault that they're ignorant" Rai said as he killed another 2. Leaving only a few enemies. "Surrender and we'll go easy on you" Rai told the survivors.

Four charged at Rai head on when Eric burnt them to a crisp "always watch your back" Eric said. The remaining eight enemies realizing that they could never win put their hands up.

"Eric take your team and have these guys escorted to our prisons split them up so they cant try anything and also-"

"Hands up!" The soldiers shouted at Rai and his group.

"Eric" was all Rai said.

"Got it" Eric said. Eric turned to the soldiers and began to heat up their weapons. The soldiers dropped their weapons and stared at the group.

"All right like I was saying I need a damage assessment for your unit yours to Alice" Rai said. "I want round the clock guard on these guys all from the black corps you never know when a traitor may try to kill off to keep them quiet if that does happen I want to have a narrow suspect list. You soldier" Rai shouted at a random soldier. "I want you to call your superiors I want to talk."

"What like use us as hostages? No way" the soldier said.

"You have two options one you can let me talk to your superior and we can work together ending this faster than if we work alone or you can walk away so I am gonna say this again get me your superior." Rai said as Eric put specialized cuffs on the prisoners. Two elementals grabbed onto each criminal then they simply vanished as they transformed into their elements.

The soldiers watched this and suddenly their opinion of the situation changed. "Commanding officer right" the soldier said in a strained voice. He went into one of the vehicles and pulled out the phone his CO gave him for emergencies. "Sir I have someone who wants to talk with you he says he knows who the enemy is and what they want not only that but they just wiped out the unit that hit New Jersey two days ago."

"What!" The voice shouted "you mean to tell me that a group of civilians took out a group of 200 that somehow wiped out 100 fully trained marines without leaving any evidence of themselves other than the fact that our men and much of the streets were destroyed."

"It appears that way sir but they said that they have been at fighting this enemy for 100 years" the soldier said.

"All right bring them in but I want you to take any weapons they may have" the voice said.

"Yes sir" the soldier said and got ou tof the vehicle. "All right my superior has agreed to meet with you on the condition that you all hand over your weapons."

"Sorry but we have a code and that code is that we don't give our weapons to people not with the organization" Rai said but still handed his sword to one of his lieutenants. "Besides me and you are the only ones going" Rai informed him "the others are all going to stay here if they don't here back from me in 6 hours with a preliminary report they will take that as a declaration of war and follow procedure which dictates that they kill everyone here then proceed to the base and wipe it out understood."

"Yeah but it will take us 3 hours to get to my superior" the soldier said.

Rai opened up a map of the area "point to your bases location" he said the soldier looked at Rai with a weird look but did so anyway pointing to just outside the main gate. Rai grabbed onto the soldier and the next thing the soldier new he was at the military base. "I didn't get your name" Rai said like nothing had happened even though they had just appeared not even five feet away from the main gate to the military base.

"It's captain Jones" the soldier said after taking a moment to collect himself.

"Really I knew a guy named Jones once he was a great water elemental everyone called him Davy" Rai said kind of absently.

"What happened to him?" Captain Jones asked.

Rai paused for a second before saying "ironically he was burned to death a couple of months ago."

"What do you mean 'ironically'" the soldier asked.

"You saw what happened in town right how we can manipulate the elements to do what we want right?" Rai asked as he walked forward towards the gate he looked back and saw Jones walking behind him nod his head. "Well each of us can only control one element no exception unless you have one of the three amulets that can give you the ability to control all 4 original elements my element is wind so my classification is wind elemental but 'Davy' Jones controlled water so he is classified as a water elemental."

"So there are four elements?" Jones asked.

"No but it used to be that there was only 4 however in about 4000 years ago two more elements appeared within people lightning and thunder and then just about 1000 years ago light dark and sound were also added to our numbers. I would tell you more but I really didn't pay much attention in my history class I focused more on sports and combat practice. If you get the chance you should ask Eric he is the fore most expert on the history of elementals in the black corps." The two people had passed the main gate and Rai was getting strange looks because he was still wearing his mask.

"Okay thanks I'll remember that. So is that what you guys call yourselves 'the black corps'?" Jones asked looking at Rais black coat and mask.

"No that is the name of a the unit I lead." Rai told him "before I say anymore I want to be in a meeting with your commander this may take a while and I don't want to have to repeat myself. You can sit in if you want."

"You sure that's okay?" Jones asked.

"Sure we do things differently than you do. I had you set up the meet with your superior so it would be rude not to include you" Rai told him. "It's just how we've always done things."

"Wait what do you mean always?"

"Wait for the meet" Rai said.

The two of them where now standing in front of a door and Jones knocked "who is it?" A voice asked from inside.

"It's captain Jones I brought the person with all the information" Jones said.

"Enter" the a different voice said. Jones opened the door and let Rai in first. Rai could see two people in uniforms both marines one colonel and one sergeant the colonel was sitting at the desk while the sergeant was on his feet which drew Rais attention away from the colonel "your dismissed sergeant you as well captain" the colonel said.

"Actually sir I would like it if Captain Jones would stay" Rai said he heard a cough behind him and looked at Jones then the colonel and saw his mistake. "Sorry i meant ma'am."

"Why do you want Jones to stay?" The colonel asked.

"It has been a long held tradition in my family and in the organization to have the person who set up the meet present if they have security clearance. Seeing as this information should be distributed to everyone it doesn't really matter but like I said it's courtesy."

"Very well but sergeant your still dismissed" the colonel said. The sergeant saluted and left the room "first question is how the hell did you get here so fast?"

"That was my doing actually" Rai said picking up a book from a shelf "you see I have an ability to turn parts of my body and anything that I am touching into wind and direct it." Rai could see the disbelief on the colonels face and held out the book. The book vanished and then Rai made the book reappear. "Really tricky only doing one part at a time because if you re-materialize the object in a different way it could be a problem."

"Why?"

Rai turned his hand into wind and then turned it back with his middle finger and thumb switched around "Now do that to your heart of brain" Rai said turning his hand back to normal "serious problems. Now then shall we get down to business?"

"Yes let's why don't you both have a seat" the colonel said then paused and asked "why don't you take that off?"

"I don't take it off because until I am done here I am on a mission and this is my uniform as leader of the black corps."

"Is that the name of your organization?" The colonel asked.

"No the name of our group is the organization we are made up of one million elementals like myself and about five hundred thousand normal humans like yourself. Within our organization there are four corps in terms of rank they are green the beginners, unit white where people who have proven that they have average power go after passing the exam, red the elite unit where the above average people are sent after passing the exam and then there is the black corps an extra elite unit that has only 5000 members where people are sent after surviving the exam. We are the ones I guess you could say that what no one else can."

"What do you mean 'survive the exam'?" Jones asked.

"The exams for all the other units is set in a controlled environment but the exam to get into the black corps is to have your abilities sealed and then in a team of 5 survive one month in the amazon the survival rate is under 3%" Rai told them.

"Your kidding me why the hell would you seal your powers?" Jones asked.

"Because if we didn't then it wouldn't be fair to people like you who have to do everything by hand" Rai told him. "Which is exactly the reason for this war. You see along with the ability to control elements we also have a number of other abilities such as the fact that we can live -with proper training- up to 500 years. My father runs the organization and one day an enemy group appeared led by a man known only as Dark Phoenix this man still runs the enemy organization they don't have a name that we know of they unlike us believe that people like you are inferior and should either be slaves of exterminated we've been fighting this war for almost 100 years without attracting your attention but Dark Phoenix has assembled a force that rivals ours. Among his commanders are Jack Spicer, Panda Bubba, and Catnappe though in truth they are fairly low level compared to Dark Phoenix and his second in command."

"What is his second in commands name?" The colonel asked.

"Do you know anything about Chinese myth?" Rai asked. The colonel nodded so Rai continued "his second in command is Chase Young."

"That's not possible!" The colonel shouted.

"Who is he?" Jones asked. Rai told them all the relevant information about the xiaolin, heylin, and the organization. "Sounds like a fucking fairy tale" Jones said as he sat back.

"That's what I said when my dad told me about why I can do the things that I can" Rai said. "I never met Dark Phoenix but he sounded like an all right guy until he tried to kill my dad. So what do you say will you take this matter to the UN if you don't you guys will be fighting in the dark." Rai sat back and sighed "mind if I have a smoke?"

"Not at all" the colonel said.

"Thanks" Rai said pulling off his helmet he looked at them "what?"

"I just didn't think you would be so young" the colonel said and Jones nodded his head. "By the way I didn't get your name."

"Raimundo Pedrosa but you can call me Rai everyone does and you"

"Sarah Walker" the colonel said.

Rai pulled out his phone and dialed a number "our job is done head back to base and have the interrogation squad sent to the prisons I want answers as soon as possible."

"Yes sir" a voice said from the phone Rai hung up put his phone away and out of the same pocket pulled out a silver case and a small card. "Here if you can set up a meeting with the UN call this number unfortunately there is an area code and this base is a secret even from Dark Phoenix so do not let anyone get this card." Rai pulled out a lighter he lit his cigarette and said "one more thing we have certain interrogation methods that are frowned on by the UN so let them know that if they want to ally with us that will not change."

* * *

Xiaolin Temple

"What happened?" Omi asked.

"Well Dark Phoenix had some people moving through and apparently Jermaine and some others hadn't been informed about the fact that they were elementals and tried to fight them. Out of the 50 or so only 3 have been found Jermaine wasn't one of them" Dojo said.

"Wait what do you mean?" Omi asked.

"Right now they think he's dead Rai went to deal with it but no word yet" Dojo said Omi stood there in shock.


	9. Debts

Last time

_"I have some bad news" Dojo hesitated. "It's about New York."_

_"What happened?" Omi asked._

_"Well Dark Phoenix had some people moving through and apparently Jermaine and some others hadn't been informed about the fact that they were elementals and tried to fight them. Out of the 50 or so only 3 have been found alive Jermaine wasn't one of them" Dojo said._

_"Wait what do you mean?" Omi asked._

_"Right now they think he's dead Rai went to deal with it but no word yet" Dojo said Omi stood there in shock.

* * *

_

Los Angeles Dark Phoenix US Headquarters

Lisa sat on the roof of the seemingly normal 20 story building thinking about how she got herself into this _I know that I was the best person for this but still that doesn't mean I have to like it. Besides why did I have to get the job of interrogating that kid they brought in. He probably doesn't know a thing about the organization if he had he wouldn't have tried to fight us. I don't see why this is necessary Dark Phoenix probably still __doubts me. Can't blame him though._ Lisa stood up and walked inside to the elevator that would take her to the basement once she stepped out of the elevator she went over to the bookcase pulled out three books revealing what looked like an ordinary metal plate. _Why does everything have to be so complicated?_ She asked herself. She placed her hand on the plate and began to heat it up. Using the thermal energy to power the system the hidden trapdoor opened up revealing stairs leading the to sub basements. Lisa walked down the stairs and went to the interrogation room. _Why did they bring this guy in and why hasn't he cracked yet must be one tough kid _she thought as she opened the door. "So Jermaine feel like talking yet?" She asked looking at the extent of his torture when they brought him in he was in perfect condition as he had been taken out by a single low level electrical charge just a little more powerful than a stun gun. However now he had his legs and arms and ribs all broken, he had severe bruising and several cuts that had for the purpose of causing further pain been burned closed a little while after they had been made. Despite the injuries Jermaine still said the same thing.

"Go to hell" he still had a defiant look in his eyes even though he was coughing up blood. _It really sucks that I couldn't get the view screen. Then again if I had everything could have been ruined_ Lisa thought to herself._ I may have been the perfect candidate for this but that doesn't mean I'm above suspicion.  
_

"You are one stubborn guy" Lisa said "then again I expect nothing less from one of Rais friends" she chuckled a bit at a memory from Rio.

"You know Rai?" Jermaine asked slightly disbelieving.

"We grew up together" Lisa asked "though back in Rio he was a bit of an ass on the surface he was a really nice guy. We went through the academy together."

"So you were school mates?" Jermaine asked.

"Something like that but this was a special school for elementals" Lisa said.

"Elementals? You mean like the monks?" Jermaine asked.

"Just like them I have the same powers as Kim only more powerful because I can use techniques that will burn you to a crisp in half a second something they don't teach at the temple" Lisa sat down in the chair opposite Jermaine. "There are a lot of elementals in the world in fact in our group we have more than two million elementals."

"So what are you trying to accomplish?" Jermaine asked.

Lisa laughed "if you're trying to get information on what were up to even if I tell you it won't work because the US military should have heard all about it from Rai or another member of the organization."

"Rais with you?" Jermaine asked shocked.

"No he's with the organization we are with Dark Phoenix we call ourselves the Phoenix army" Lisa said. "Our leader was once one of the two advisers to the head of the organization for over 100 years he held that post for a total of 100 years but about 90 years ago about 40 years after he got his position as adviser he decided he wanted to rule the world so he started recruiting elementals that felt the same way and even normal people like you any possible threats were eliminated and the whole time he was doing that he was still in the organization." Lisa laughed again "fortunately for you anymore torture will most likely kill you so you get some time to heal before we start again. I wonder will your friends try and save you?"

"I have just one more question who told you I knew the monks?" Jermaine asked as Lisa headed to the door.

"I'll give you a clue 'lizard'" Lisa said smirking as she left. Jermaine thought it over and could only come up with one answer Chase Young was working for someone. _I can't believe that after everything I went through I'm still fine if he hadn't shown up when he did that day I would've died_ Lisa thought to herself.

Flashback 5 years

A man was chasing a young Lisa "help" Lisa screamed _why aren't my powers working?_ Lisa ran to the end of the alley but there was nowhere to run it was a dead end. "Help!" She screamed as loud as she could.

"Why don't you be quiet before I have to kill you" the man said as he closed in he pulled out a knife.

Lisa watched as a second person came from behind holding a knife with a green tornado symbol laid into the pommel the person took the knife and slit the mans throat from behind. As the body fell Lisa saw who her savior was.

"What are you doing here?" Lisa asked.

"I was out for a walk and heard you screaming so I decided to give you a hand" the guy said. "Let's get out of here before the police show up" the guy said and stepped forward into the light holding out his hand.

"Thanks" Lisa said taking his hand he pulled her up to her feet and let go of her hand.

"Stay safe" he said and just walked away.

End Flashback

* * *

Somewhere in Africa

"I don't get why we don't just kill Jermain" Jack said to the other ten people in the room.

"What use is a hostage if he's dead?" Wuya said "you really are a simpleton."

"'What use is a hostage?'" Jack scoffed "he's not a hostage he's bait when they come will it really matter if he's dead or alive unless your telling me they will know when he dies."

Everyone looked at Jack like he was an idiot except one person "you make an excellent point Jack" Dark Phoenix said "he has served his purpose Jack I want you to send word to Lisa to execute him in two days."

"Yes sir" Jack said.

"Meeting adjourned" Dark Phoenix said standing he went through the doors that led to his private rooms. _How much longer will this continue I wonder_. The others all filed out.

* * *

Xiaolin temple

The elder monks were gathered in the meditation hall for a meeting when the young monks walked in. "Young monks I have some bad news I just finished speaking with Raimundo he said the organization knows where Jermaine is" master Fung said before he could continue Omi interrupted.

"Oh that is most wondrous news master Fung what could be bad about that?"

"The reason it is bad is that he is being held prisoner at the Dark Phoenix headquarters in the US" master Fung said solemnly. No body spoke for a long while. "Rai is going to infiltrate the building and when he does the chance of his survival are next to none."

"Then we gotta go and help!" Clay said and headed for the door.

"Wait you must not go" one of the other monks said.

"What?" Kim shouted "how can we not go when you just said Rai could die?"

"Raimundo at least has a chance of survival do you not remember what it is he is trained for?" Another monk asked.

"He's trained to fight and so are we" Omi said proudly.

"He was not trained to fight" The monk that had stopped Clay said "his father trained him to do more than fight his father trained him to kill something that we never trained you to do." This stopped Omi and Clay but not Kim.

"That doesn't matter we have to help him" Kim said.

"This is a war and while I have every confidence that you can handle yourselves against our ordinary enemies you don't know what power the enemy has you were chosen to fight the heylin not an army of elementals this is -as much as we hate to say it- beyond our control. If you go now you will bring Rais survival rate down to zero. Rai is the head of the black corps do you know what that means?"

"Yeah it means that Rai is the strongest elemental in the organization aside from the three people above him" Kim said "but so what?"

"Elemental power has nothing to do with the black corps. The black corps is an elite unit that specializes in infiltration and assassination. When sent out on a mission they are the perfect soldier emotionless, cold willing to step on the bodies of their dead comrades to survive and complete the mission that's what the black corps stands for."

"But I can't stand by and do nothing while Rai risks his life" Kim said and with that she headed for the door with Clay and Omi.

"You must not leave you were chosen for a reason. Kimiko you have the technological skills that we monks lack, Clay you are kind respectful and chivalrous qualities not seen much in this age, and Omi you are an amazing fighter with courage and compassion these are the reasons we chose you but Rai.." one monk said.

"What about Rai? What reason did you chose him for?" Omi asked.

"He was chosen because he is a soldier. In the event that the heylin grew to powerful to be imprisoned we would need someone to kill them that is why he was chosen. He was supposed to kill people like Chase Young and Wuya though in the time between his joining and Wuya regaining her body he had changed become nice and was unable to kill them."

"Not even Dashi could kill Wuya how do you expect Rai to do it?" Kim asked.

"Had Dashi received training from the academy and the organization he would have been able to kill her what he lacked was not the strength to kill Wuya but the will power. As long as Rai has that amulet then he has powers far greater than either Dashi or Wuya but in a building like the one Raimundo is going to he will not be able to use the amulet with out risking the collapse of the entire building meaning that he must go alone for your own safety."

"How can you tell us this and expect us to sit still! Dojo let's go" Kim said.

"Sorry guys but I gotta go with the monks on this one if we go with a group like this the only option is to break down the front door" Dojo said.

"Well then how the hell is Rai gonna get in?" Kim asked getting angry.

"The way only a wind elemental can through the wall" Dojo said. "Besides" Dojo said looking at the area code Rai had called from "he's already there so we wouldn't be able to get there in time."

* * *

Los Angeles (civilians are currently evacuating)

"Hey Lisa" an elemental called as Lisa walked to her room.

"Yeah what is it?" She asked.

"We just got an order from Dark Phoenix were to execute that prisoner in two days."

"Any specific method?"

"It just said to pick the most painful way possible" the guy said.

"All right" Lisa said and walked away to the interrogation room.

Outside the base

Rai stood on the air watching the city below as the people hurried from one place to another trying to get everything they could before fleeing the city _idiots the enemy won't be attacking here for another couple of months you're just doing what the enemy wants_ he thought to himself. "Time to go" Rai said and turned into the wind heading for the building reports said Jermaine was in. Because this was not an official mission Rai had no mask and no support he was alone risking his life against all odds for his friend. Rai met the wall and using his elemental powers went through it without leaving a scratch. _I'm in_ Rai thought to himself using his wind abilities he checked the corridors and proceeded to where he believed Jermaine was being held. Rai got to the basement and saw someone leaning against the wall next to a bookcase.

"I had a feeling you would be here but I didn't expect you so soon I barely had time to take the cameras offline before you got here" Lisa said shoving off from the wall. "Shall we save your friend?"

"Isn't that why I'm here?" Rai asked "though why you risked your cover so that I could save one person makes no sense to me."

"What can I say this way we're even" Lisa said.

"I told you I don't expect you to pay me back for that I would have done it for anyone" Rai told her as she moved the books aside.

"Yeah but you didn't do it for just anyone did you?" Lisa asked "face it Rai if you hadn't killed that guy 5 years ago I would've been dead so I'm going to help in whatever way I can."

"You never did listen well to orders or common sense" Rai said smirking "that goes for the both of us though so it really doesn't matter."


	10. Easy escape

Recap

"I have bad news young monks Jermaine is being held by Dark Phoenix" master Fung said "and Raimundo has gone to save him alone."

"We have to help him!" Kim shouted.

"Raimundo is a soldier he is cold and heartless when the time comes" one monk said.

Inside Dark Phoenix US headquarters

"Why you risked your cover so that I could save one person makes no sense to me" Rai said.

"This way were even" Lisa told Rai.

* * *

"Shall we go then?" Rai asked.

"Definitely" Lisa said opening up the path to the sub-basement "you really are lucky that I know you like to jump the gun."

"Oh yeah how so?" Rai asked as he headed down stairs.

"Your two minutes early anyone else would've still been waiting and the cameras would've been active and you would never have been able to get this far" Lisa told him as she followed him down the stairs. "Maybe I should take the lead in case anybody is there."

"If someone is there it's better if I kill them before they see you don't forget I can feel disturbances in the wind" Rai told her. They walked in silence for a few minutes. "Why is this place so deserted?"

"They didn't think they needed guards because this place is supposed to be a secret base no one knows about whats really here and you need to be a fire elemental. Also I made sure to have you enter at the time between shift changes so right now there are only half as many people as usual on duty. Meaning that on this floor we have 5 guards and this is where we have the interrogation room your friend is in."

"Well planned as ever" Rai said smirking. "You know the plan right?"

"Yeah" Lisa said as they arrived at the interrogation room. She went in alone there was a video camera that was on a separate system from the security cameras and was still being monitored. "Well Jermaine looks like the powers that be have decided that you really don't know anything."

"So can I go?" Jermaine asked still with that defiant look in his eye.

"Actually your going to be executed in two days so I'm here to see what you want for a last meal" Lisa said jokingly.

_That's the sign._ Rai opened the door knocked out Lisa used his elemental powers to cut the chains holding Jermaine wrapped one of his arms around Jermaine and with Jermaine limping next to him left the room. "Great timing" Jermaine said to Rai before passing out. Rai made it to the basement before the guards had finally caught up with him _idiots probably went to make sure Lisa was alright_ Rai thought to himself. Turning into wind Rai went through the wall and made his way to Rio. Rai appeared at the back entrance to the organization HQ where he had a medical team on standby.

Rai pulled out his cell called the temple. It was master Fung who answered "good news I hope young monk" he said.

"Yeah my contact really came through though they did a number on him so he will have to remain in bed for a couple weeks but other than that he's just fine should be awake by tomorrow" Rai told him.

* * *

"Raimundo is most certainly in need of our help" Omi said as he paced back and forth in front of the others. Clay was eating like usual and Kim was just sitting there with her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin resting on her knees when master Fung came into the room.

"I have word on Raimundo-" before he could continue he was overwhelmed by questions.

"How is he?'"

"How's Jermaine doing?"

"Where are they?"

"As I was going to say Raimundo is unharmed Jermaine however has severe injuries but is expected to make a full recovery. He is unconscious now but is expected to regain consciousness some time in the next few days. Raimundo has invited you all to the organization head quarters so that you can be there when Jermaine wakes if you wish Dojo can take you."

* * *

Rio a couple hours later

Dojo was just landing when Rai came out. "Rai!" Kim shouted when she saw him coming to greet them.

"Hey Kim how's it-" Rai was cut off when Kim hit him.

"Why the hell did you go alone? Why didn't you take us with you?"

"I didn't take you with me because we would've been doing just what they wanted. As for going alone when I asked for permission to take my squad my father said no or to be more accurately 'if you go then you go alone I won't risk the lives of my soldiers to save your friend'" Rai explained. "Come on inside we can talk more" Rai motioned that they should follow him Dojo jumped up onto Rais shoulder. "Have you heard from Shiji?" Rai asked him.

"Not for several hundred years. Not since he became a member of the 13 celestial dragons" Dojo told him "why?"

"Because I need to speak with him and the other celestial dragons" Rai said.

"What could be so important that you'd call the celestial dragons together for?" Dojo asked. "Those guys rule over all the dragons in the world."

"That's why" Rai said then seeing the look Dojo was giving him explained. "Chase Young usually kills one or two dragons a year and uses them to make enough soup to survive another couple years but Dark Phoenix has begun capturing them alive" Rai said. "Which -I hate to say- is actually worse than killing them." They were at Rais office now opening the door Rai led them in Omi closed the door behind them. "You remember how I told you that the original shen gong wu had something the others didn't something that was not listed in the instructions" Rai waited for them to all nod "well he figured out what it is."

When Rai didn't tell them Omi asked the question though Dojo had already figured it out. "What is it?"

"Ordinary shen gong wu need human lives the container also called the original shen gong wu needs dragon lives" Dojo said and Rai nodded.

"Like the shen gong wu the more dragon souls put in the more human lives can be stored for every dragon used to create it the original shen gong wu can hold 10 human souls. The one we use was made out of just under 300 dragons and so far Dark Phoenix has captured 168 dragons" Rai told them but there was an ominous look in his eye that whenever they saw it in master Fung it meant things were worse than he was letting on.

"What's with that look Rai?" Clay asked.

"It's nothing for you to worry about at the moment" Rai said "I need to speak with the celestial dragons before I draw any conclusions as to how serious the situation is." Rai pulled out his silver smoke case opened it up grabbed the last smoke lit it and took a drag. Exhaling Rai asked "shall I show you to your rooms?"

"Sure thing" they said standing up Rai led them down the hall turned left down another hall down a flight of stairs and arrived at a row of seven doors and said "the first door is my room the others are all vacant so take your pick."

They all picked their rooms and looked inside each room was pretty much identical from the door to the back wall was 50 feet and from the left wall to the right wall was 60 feet with a bed in the corner farthest from the door "why is the bed so far from the door?" Kim asked.

"Well that's in case someone breaks in it gives you the maximum reaction time possible" Rai explained before saying "things are about to get really hectic around here so you may not see much of me for the next few days."

"What's going on?" Kim asked as they headed back to Rais office.

"Well you see the organization is having a meeting with the companies that support it to see if the expenses are justified which I have to attend. On top of that I have to meet with representatives from the US to see if they're willing to work with us from there I have to get them to take our case to the UN and get us recognized as an independent group but still work with us and that's just this week. That reminds me you never were told were you?"

"Who was never told what?" Omi asked.

"Kim was never told that her father was a supporter of the organization" Rai said Kim just stared at him with a blank expression on her face. "Our science division is way ahead of anything anyone else has which is why our benefactors are so happy with working for us."

"So your saying that my father funds the organization and you guys give him technology that no one else has?" Kim asked as Rai opened the door to his office.

"Yep one of this bases main defenses was turned into a toy by your father the U-bot. Metal that can change its shape when cut it remains solid for a predetermined amount of time then once you've stepped into it it reforms as a semi-liquid trapping you. Your father had his science team come up with a way to make it take on the likeness of its owner" Rai said sitting back in his chair. "Another one of our benefactors is Müller corporation your father's main competitor meaning of course that tensions are running a bit high at these meetings not to mention the fact that the head of the science division hates me and you even though hes never even met you."

"This job takes its toll on you doesn't it Rai?" Clay asked.

"You have no idea" Rai said. "I forgot about the exams that start tomorrow" Rai said throwing his head back and sighing.

"So Rai how did you get Jermaine away from Dark Phoenix?" Clay asked.

"Not that hard when the lead interrogator happens to be a spy trying to find the location of Dark Phoenix's hidden base."

"Don't you already know where that is? I mean don't you already have a spy there?" Kim asked.

"Somehow our spies always seem to die before they get there" Rai said.

"How do you know their dead?" Omi asked.

Rai grimaced as he said "he sends their heads back to us in boxes" Rai looked at the faces of his friends as they paled "so we stopped trying to get inside the walls and have settled for trying to figure out where it is so far all we know is that it is somewhere in Northern Africa though he has a base in South Africa that's where he holds his weekly meetings but other than that we don't know where the base is." There was a knock on the door and a voice said

"I have the list of candidates for you sir."

"Enter" Rai said and a man in a red coat came in put the folder on Rais desk Rai opened the file. "250 candidates that's more than usual probably expect I'll go easy on them how wrong they are" Rai muttered looking at a list of names.

"What's that Rai?" Kim asked.

"Oh nothing it's just every year an exam is held to see who will move up to the next corps 250 members of the red corps have submitted applications to become members of the black corps when usually we only get 20-30 candidates they must expect me to go easy on them" Rai said with a bit of a sadistic grin on his face but it faded when he said "with a group this large I say no more than 10 make it."

"What happens to those who fail? Do they get a second chance?" Kim asked.

"Nope if you fail the exam it's just like when you fail on the battlefield" Rai could see the others didn't understand "if you fail on the battle field you don't get a second chance."

"So they're not allowed to take the exam again?" Kim asked "that's pretty harsh."

"No there is one way to pass and one way to fail. To pass all you have to do is survive the exam which has a death rate of over 80% there are some years where no one survives it. That is why to have 250 candidates is unheard of" Rai explained.

"what kind of exam is this?" Clay asked appalled while Kim just sat there open mouthed Omi who had until recently been too worried about Jermaine to care about the conversation suddenly took interest that Rai had survived.

"Yes I am most curious what did you have to do? Was it difficult? May I try?" He asked.

"Each leader has a different test. When I took the exam I was part of a 5 man team all 35 candidates were put in a maze and the center was only opened when all but one team had been killed off out of the 35 candidates I was that years only survivor killing 13 enemies. So to answer your question Omi no you can't try. My exam will be a survival test seal the elemental powers give them a knife a map where they can see the rendezvous point something to start a fire and then throw them out into the jungle for a month see who survives."

"Why seal their elemental powers?" Kim asked her voice faint.

"It makes it fair to those who don't have elemental powers everyone is given an even shot within the organization" Rai told them. His phone started to vibrate he picked it up reading a text message he just received and suddenly said "I have to go" and bolted out the door.


	11. Good news, Horrible news

"Do you know what that was about?" Clay asked Kim and Omi. The monks were sitting in Rais office at the organization and Rai had just received a text and took off somewhere.

"No clue" Kim said.

"Maybe Jermain is awake" Omi said hopefully. The monks got up and went into the hall "do either of you know where the infirmary is?" Omi asked.

"I don't recall seeing you before" a voice said behind them causing them to jump. "What squad are you with?"

"We are quests of Raimundo Pedrosa" Kim said turning to look at the man in a gray coat. He grunted and walked away. "That was rude" Kim said "lets go look for someone to point the way."

Rai meanwhile was running down the corridors one after another. He arrived at the communications command center. "Sir over here" one of the technicians said waving at him.

Rai crossed the room "this had better be good" he growled when the tech pulled up a video.

"This is less than a half hour old" the tech said the video showed three US battleships in front of a small yacht with a familiar person standing at the front of the yacht. The long black hair tied back and the scar over the eye were unmistakable Dark Phoenix. He raised his fist and an instant later he let loose a blast of fire that destroyed all three battleships. _That power is unmistakable the inferno gauntlets_ Rai thought to himself

"He's made his move" Rai said and turned to leave.

"That's not why I called you" the tech said "it gets worse" Rai turned back and saw Chase Young standing behind Dark Phoenix holding a jar. Chase Young was smiling as he opened the jar held it in the air and gathered the souls of the now dead and dying US soldiers. It wasn't just a jar it was a the name given to a shen gong wu that gathers the souls of the living and recently deceased.

"I want you to enhance the picture so I can see the markings on that jar" Rai demanded the tech complied and when Rai saw the markings he cursed to himself it wasn't just a soul jar either. It was the same soul jar used to make the inferno gauntlets the one that was destroyed after the battle that created the Sahara Desert. "We need to step up our plans" Rai muttered _will I have to use the final function?_ Rai asked himself. Rai left the communications command center and walked right into Clay. "Sorry big guy I didn't see you there" Rai said as he headed back to his office he pulled out his cell. After dialing a number Rai waited for a second and then someone picked up. "When you make contact with anyone of the celestial dragons tell them I am requesting use of the final function" Rai said before the other person could say hello.

"Sir are you referring to soul jar?" the voice asked.

"Yes I am" Rai said and then hung up. Rai went into his office and punched a whole in the wall not realizing that Kim had followed him.

"Rai what is it what's wrong?" She asked.

"History apparently!" Rai shouted putting another hole in his wall. "The soul jar that was used to create the inferno gauntlets the jar that was supposedly destroyed is still out there and Dark Phoenix has it!" Rai shouted throwing himself down into his chair.

"How can you be sure?" Kim asked.

"Because I just watched him take the souls of everyone on three US battleships and sealed them in the jar. The markings on the jar are distinctive to that tribe no one even knew they had their own soul jar the story taught says that they managed to steal the gauntlets only my family knew that their was another jar so how did he get it? Even if he did find out about it, it was destroyed thousands of years ago. That is according to the scrolls that my ancestor wrote himself" Rai said throwing his head back then muttered "I need authorization soon."

"Raimundo my good friend could you please direct us to the medical wing?" Omi asked coming in seconds after Rais rant oblivious to the state Rai was in.

"He is still out cold so you wont be able to see him" Rai said with an edge to his voice.

"Whoa kid what's with the attitude?" Dojo asked.

"Sorry I just got some very bad news and if I don't hear back from the celestial dragons soon then this war is over" an idea suddenly occurred to Rai. "Could you get the word out among the dragons?"

"You want to meet them sure" Dojo said.

"No I want permission to use 'the final function' that's the message you need to give them, if all 13 consent then this war could be over tomorrow" Rai said. _I never thought that I would use the final function kind of ironic_ Rai thought to himself. _I who fought to ensure it would never be necessary am the one to activate the final function._

"Rai what is the final function?" Omi asked.

"It's something that due to a spell cast a long time ago can only be used if all 13 guardians who bear the title celestial dragon give their consent it has the power to destroy all the shen gong wu. If I use the soul jar we have then I can destroy all the shen gong wu within three kilometers" Rai said "that's all you should probably get some rest I know I need it." Rai stood and directed them towards the door "I'll arrange for someone to give you a guided tour of the base tomorrow. I wish I could do it myself but I have that budget meeting at 8:00 which should last two hours with about five hours of bickering" Rai said with a weary smile on his face.

"I just hope it doesn't go like last time" Eric said as he came alongside them.

"Ain't that the truth" Rai said looking even more tired.

"Why what happened last time?" Kim asked the others really couldn't care less.

"The head of the science department tried to deck yours truly" Eric said motioning to Rai.

"I can't stand that guy goes through the trouble of passing the test for the black corps and then tells me I can take the jacket and shove it. I wasn't even the unit leader at the time" Rai said. They had reached their rooms and Rai waved to the others Eric proceeded further down the hall and went into a different room.

* * *

The next day

Rai woke up early to get ready for the budget meeting but still only barely made it in time. The three heads of each unit the organization head his two advisers and three representatives from the supporting companies were allowed into the meeting but other than that everyone had to wait outside this included the monks who had woken up after the meeting started. Inside the meeting room there were two long tables spaced 10 feet apart each table had 15 chairs along the outside facing the space in the center in the center of the space was a podium where the representative of the faction in question would make their presentation. The two table were joined along the back wall by a table with three seats where Rais father and his two advisers were sitting. "We shall start with the expenses of the science division" Rais father said and the head of the science division stood up taking the podium. "What progress have you made?" Rais father asked. (To boring to write out) Rai and the other unit leaders stood and left the room.

"Hey" Rai said as he walked past the monks "what are you guys doing here?"

"Waiting to see you" Kim said. "We had nothing better to do so we waited for you. 15 minutes early" she said seeing Rais confused face she said "you told us it would take 7 hours for the meeting to finish meaning 1:00 but its 12:45 well 12:46 now but you get the idea."

"Yeah come on lets go see how Jermaine is doing" Rai suggested which instantly got Omi excited.

"Oh yes I hope Jermaine is awake" and he ran off.

"Omi wrong way!" Rai called and headed off in the other direction. A few minutes later they arrived at the highest level of the building Rai entered a 3-digit code and entered "by the way their is a visitors code in case you guys want to pay a visit the code is 369 simple and easy however if the alarm is ever raised that code will be locked out and the entrance code will become 10 digits."

"Why?" Clay asked.

"Everyone behind this door is unable to fight aside from 4 guards so this is one of the most secure parts of the building aside from the shen gong wu vault it is the most secure place followed by the science division then the comm. control center" Rai explained as the doors opened and they saw that behind the door were four people all of them wearing red coats and black helmets that only left the mouth exposed.

"Why do their helmets not match their coats?" Omi asked (the color of the helmet and coat are usually the same color)

"These people passed the exam for the black corps but chose to remain as red corps so they got a special helmet to show that they have the same abilities as us" Rai explained as he passed. "Right now since there's no trouble they aren't at combat stance but if you get on their bad side watch out they could take you down no problem."

"Is that your way of telling us that your better than us?" Kim asked smirking.

"Only because we're trained to kill our enemies not to hold them back" Rai said then lowered his voice so that only monks could hear him "between me and you these guys would give me a run for my money." Passing the red corps members and entering the medical ward it was nothing like they were expecting for one it was almost void of any patients except for Jermaine and three others all with minimal injuries and repeatedly telling the medics that they were alright.

"You have perfect timing sir" said one doctor who was leaving as they came in "I was just about to come and get you Jermaine has woken up."

Omi immediately ran over to Jermaine's bed "it is good to see you awake and wide" he said to Jermaine.

Jermaine chuckled weakly and said "I think you mean 'wide awake' and would someone mind telling me where the hell I am?"

"You are in Rio" Rai said "this is the organization head quarters I brought you here after I got you out of the Dark Phoenix US head quarters."

"Phoenix army that's what the woman called it" Jermaine said.

"Lisa" Rai said.

"So you do know her" Jermaine said.

"Yeah she's our spy in the US headquarters. Her past made her the perfect candidate for the job" Rai said shrugging. Everyone was staring at Rai while he explained. "What?"

"She put you in the hospital for three months" Kim said as though it was obvious.

"Her orders were to kill us all" Rai said "she reported that my 'killer instinct' was dead and I was no longer a threat when she knew full well that I was capable of going through retraining. Not only that but she helped me get Jermaine out by knocking out the security cameras and showing me the way to the sub-basement" Rai explained.

"So you mean to tell us that she is just a good actress?" Clay asked.

"Yeah and she told us the location of his south African base -which by the way is completely self-sufficient meaning that there is no way to find it using the power grid- troop estimates and tactical layouts for the China and Britain headquarters now we just need to get our troops in position for the take down then we will take them by surprise. She is also the one who is responsible for 2000 of the spies we have spread throughout the phoenix army in all we probably have 6000-8000 spies still have questions about her loyalty?"

"Not really" Clay said and Kim nodded.

"Then why would she torture Jermaine to such a degree?" Omi asked.

"Because it was necessary if she hadn't then she would have been discovered, Jermaine would have been transferred and killed in a couple of hours, and our entire intelligence network could have been irreparably damaged which could cost us this war. She did what was in the best interest of her mission, Jermaine and the war. Like I said the perfect person for the job" Rai said. Omi still seemed upset so Rai said "like I said you guys aren't suited for war your just to nice and emotional."

"You acted on your emotions when you rescued Jermaine" Kim argued.

"I did" Rai conceded "but I still used logic otherwise I would have brought you with me. That is the difference between us I can control my emotions. Besides I had some stuff I needed to get from Lisa so instead of going through the trouble of a drop I figured I could kill two birds with one stone" Rai said. There was a moment of silence before Rais phone started to ring "yeah alright I'll be right there" Rai hung up and turned to the monks "sorry but I have some business to take care of."

"Something wrong?" Kim asked.

"Not really I just have something I have to take care of" with that Rai walked out of the hospital wing.

"Dude sure seems busy today" Jermaine said watching him leave the others all nodded.

Rai arrived at his destination and knocked. "Enter!" A voice shouted from inside.

Rai went in and said "hey Desha you've got some results for me."


	12. Family

Recap

Rais phone started to ring "yeah alright I'll be right there" Rai hung up and turned to the monks "sorry but I have some business to take care of."

"Something wrong?" Kim asked.

"Not really I just have something I have to take care of" with that Rai walked out of the hospital wing.

"Dude sure seems busy today" Jermaine said watching him leave the others all nodded.

Rai arrived at his destination and knocked. "Enter!" A voice shouted from inside.

Rai went in and said "hey Desha you've got some results for me."

* * *

"Yeah I've got the results from the DNA tests you wanted me to run comparing all the water elementals and I took the liberty of running all the others as well to the unknown sample we've got a match one female" Desha said. "How did you know that there would be a match in the water elementals and nowhere else."

"Because that DNA was from Omi the xiaolin dragon of the water" Rai said picking up the folder and reading it. The woman had been in Rais group when he went through the red corps exam when he was 11 and they had remained on good terms she passed the black corps exam the year after Rai had passed it but chosen to remain as a member of the red corps. Rai smiled at the thought and left the room _for once I didn't have to fight with him to get him to do something_. Rai pulled out his phone dialed the number of the personnel office.

"Personnel office this is Sifter what do you want?" A bored voice said.

"This is Raimundo Pedrosa" Rai noticed that the chair creaked in the background "I need you to find Xue Huang."

"One moment please sir" the voice said instantly perking up at the sound of Rais name. "she is here in Rio and on base would you like me to page her?"

"Yes page her to the hospital wing" Rai said and hung up his phone then Sifter came over the PA system.

"Would Xue Huang report to the medical wing."

Rai headed back and met her half way and handed her the folder "I have something interesting for you" Rai said smirking.

She read the folder and froze mid step and dropped her black helmet "you found my son? How?" Xue asked a smile on her face.

"He is the xiaolin dragon of the water" Rai said "you should watch out he has a bit of an ego" Rai smiled at Xue who didn't seem to care as long as she got to see her son. They both started walking again after Rai handed Xue her helmet back and took the file from her. They arrived at the medical wing and Rai walked in. "Omi remember how I asked you to use a cotton swab and swab your cheek a few days before I returned to Rio?"

"Yes why?" Omi asked.

"I used the DNA in the saliva to run comparisons against all the water elementals in the organization and I got a match" Rai said Omi just stared at him in confusion "I found your mother" Rai simplified.

"Truly!" Omi said and everyone stared at Rai.

"Yeah" Rai said smiling "your father I don't know but she should" Rai motioned to the woman standing at the door looking uncertain. Omi on the other hand ran to her and hugged her.

"Come on" Xue said leading Omi out of the room.

"Nice to see some happiness every now and again" Rai said throwing himself into the chair Omi had just vacated.

"Your acting emotional again" Kim said moving her chair closer to his by a couple centimeters.

"I'm not on a mission so it's allowed" Rai said noticing the slight shift but not saying anything. After a moment of silence Rais phone rang "can't they leave me alone for a minute" Rai muttered pulling out his phone. "Yes?" Rai asked and listened his face going from annoyed to happy "you serious?" Rai asked then hung up. "My schedule has just been cleared" Rai told everyone when he noticed they were looking at him strangely because for once he wasn't running off for something catastrophic.

"I thought you were booked all week?" Clay asked.

"The US has sent a message telling us that they will meet our terms for an alliance so there is no need for me to meet with them like we planned. Really our only requests were the use of their bases, that they hand over at least half of the captives and they respect our methods of interrogation. My father also said that he would take over the negotiations for the UN so all I have to do is build my case for when the celestial dragons arrive."

"Why wouldn't they respect your methods of interrogations?" Jermaine asked.

"We use the same methods that were used on you and then some" Rai told him.

"You torture your prisoners?" Jermaine asked appalled.

"For the majority it is psychological. We capture 6 people assemble them and torture them one after another using a shen gong wu called the mind dagger they have to listen to the screams of their comrades most break after the first couple hours" Rai said "like I said to emotional" Rai added looking at the faces of his friends.

"And it's your job to torture these people?" Jermaine asked.

"Nope. I head the 5000 members of the assassination and interrogation squad" Rai said. "Trust me if you knew what the organization used to be like you would think this is a party."

"What could be worse than that?" Kim asked.

Rai said only two words "suicide squad" everyone looked at Rai.

"What you guys had a squad of people that would kill themselves?" Kim asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah. The black corps was once known as the suicide squad we used to only get the missions that had only a 10% probability of survival" Rai said "that along with the exams got us a real nasty reputation. People would say we had to be suicidal and in truth there were times when we had a mission that had a 0% probability of survival which is the main reason why we have to be emotionless because that holds true even know. Anyone of the black corps could be called for a suicide mission but due to a few suggestions I made six years ago it took a year to implement them but now we have a key advantage over Dark Phoenix."

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"You remember what I told you about sealing a persons elemental abilities?" Rai asked Kim and Clay nodded.

"You can do that?" Jermaine asked.

"Yeah you see elementals are born with a gene that makes our bodies produce an enzyme that allows us to control elements. Well we have a drug that neutralizes the enzyme we were able to turn that into a gas. That's why we train in hand to hand combat the drug when inhaled only lasts in your system for an hour but that can be enough when your fighting an unarmed enemy."

"So they don't know you guys have this drug?" Kim asked.

"Dark Phoenix knows we have the drug as we created it to make the exams fairer to the normal humans like Jermaine almost 100 years ago but he doesn't know we turned it into a gas.

"How can you keep something like that a secret?" Jermaine asked

"If we weren't able to keep that a secret then could we possibly keep our organization a secret? We have tanks full of the stuff hooked into the bases ventilation system within 10 minutes of enemies entering all elemental powers will be sealed. That's three minutes to flood the whole of the base and seven minutes for the drug to take effect after 53 minutes we flood the base with a second dose depending on the situation."

* * *

The garden outside the main base

"I don't know what do say" Xue said to Omi.

"Who is my father?" Omi asked right away.

"Your father was a Russian named Arkadi Morozov he moved to Wuxi when he was 8 I was 9 at the time. When I first met him he was a little rough around the edges" seeing Omi wanted more details she continued. "He and I were complete opposites I had very low self esteem and usually didn't stand up for myself but he was full of confidence and when someone made fun of him he punched them out. I left for the academy when I was 12 after I graduated I went back to China things had changed somewhat I was more self confident and your father had become a police officer" she smiled at the memory of him pulling her over about eight hours after she got back to Wuxi.

"What happened to him?" Omi asked.

"Well it was about two years after we got married there was a bank robbery 15 men armed with fully automatic machine guns your father and his partner were first on the scene. Your fathers partner had been driving and when he got out of the car one of the robbers shot him three times in the chest your father fired back and took out the shooter and 3 of his friends before a bullet grazed his throat cutting the carotid artery." Xue was crying but Omi still didn't understand seeing the look of confusion on his face Xue told him simply "your father was killed trying to keep his city safe." Omi felt pride, sadness, and disappointment all at the same time. He was proud because his father had been a brave man who fought with honor the sadness because he would never get to meet his father and the disappointment because he would never have the kind of relationship that he had always longed for. Sure he had still found his mom and could have a somewhat normal relationship with her but he would never know what it was like to have the same kind of relationship that Clay had with his father or like the one between Rai and his father. An uneasy silence fell over them until Omi asked the one inevitable question and the one that would hurt the most.

"Why did you put me up for adoption?"

Xue hesitated "I had you almost a month before your father was killed but I had to travel a lot as a member of the organization and I didn't want you to have to be forced to travel with me. I wanted to keep you but I knew I couldn't raise you alone and there was an overwhelming chance that I would be killed on a mission and leave you all alone so I did what I thought was best. I waited until a little while until sunrise and left you at the adoption agency steps where I knew you would be found and cared for." After another short silence Omi asked a question that surprised Xue.

"Would you teach me some fighting techniques?"

Xue chuckled wiped away her tears and said "sure thing."

* * *

Back inside

"Rai I have a question" Kim asked.

"Shoot."

"How long has my father been supporting the organization?"

"About a month after you joined the temple the organization became aware that you were an elemental my father then approached your father and told him everything that was going on. Your father was chosen because he could not condemn all elementals because of the actions of a few" Rai paused and thought about his words "okay a lot of elementals without condemning you otherwise we probably never would have made the offer. Throughout history people have constantly feared what they don't understand and attempt to destroy whatever it is this is true for elementals. No matter how powerful we are we can't fight against the world without catastrophic consequences." Rais phone rang and he sighed "yeah" Rai paused "okay well I have time for that tomorrow."

"What was that call about?" Kim asked.

"The celestial dragons are on there way here they should start arriving in six hours however this meeting will be a long one so I don't want to start it when they arrive."

"It's not that late" Kim said Rai pointed to the clock on the wall it was already 5:00.

"By the time the first one gets here it will be at least 11:00 and the last one will probably get here about midnight. This meeting will have take even longer that the budget meeting it may even take a few meetings."

"Will it really take that long to get approval to use this final function?" Kim asked.

"Oh yeah in the 5000 years that the jars have existed it has only been used once as the results can be catastrophic" Rai said.

"How catastrophic?" Kim asked.

"You don't want to know" Rai said _how bad could it really be compared to everything else hes told us?_ Kim asked.

"Oh come on Rai just tell us what this horrible side effect is" Clay pushed and Jermaine was nodding that Rai should tell them.

"No you don't want to know" Rai said firmly.

"Then how about that shen gong wu you mentioned earlier the mind dagger" Jermaine said "I've never heard about that one."

"That's because it is to dark for anyone to know about. It creates an excruciating pain once you activate the shen gong wu you think of something like breaking your opponents arm and your opponent feels the pain even though you haven't even touched them. If you think about removing both his arms and breaking them in 5 places then they will feel the full pain of that. Because of the lack of actual physical injury this method allows us to make our opponents feel the maximum amount of pain until eventually they" Rai struggled to find the word "their brain overloads because of the conflict between mind and body. Your body says you have an injury but your mind knows you don't most people last about a week before they die that is if they don't break."

"How long do most people hold out until they do break?" Jermaine asked.

"Well about two days and by two days I mean roughly 48 hours. From the second that dagger activates they go through pain so great that if we actually physically did this to them they'd be dead in a matter of seconds."

"What do you do?" Jermaine asked his voice was barely above a whisper.

"We make them feel the pain of something ripping their heart out, burning alive, getting run over by a steam roller, hit by a train, and being drawn and quartered."

"Whats that last one?" Clay asked white as a ghost.

"You tie a rope to each of the persons wrists and ankles and pull them straight" Rai said. Seeing the others didn't see why that would be so painful he said. "They usually attach the ropes to horses and then send the horses in four different directions some people would be ripped apart by the immense amount of stress on the body."

"How can anyone stand that much pain?" Jermaine asked no one.

"Some people would say the same about you and the torture you suffered. But now you understand why certain shen gong wu must never be made public knowledge imagine if Chase Young or Wuya got their hands on the dagger" Rai said to them and they visibly shuddered.

"You've used the mind dagger?" Jermaine asked.

"Not personally no but I was there when it was used once. I was usually the one asking the questions if they didn't answer we used the dagger for ten seconds then asked again. After a while I learned to tune out the screams but I haven't been in an interrogation room in almost four years."

"Well I hope you would never have to be there again either" Kim said looking at her hands.

"If everything goes the way I hope it will with the celestial dragons then I won't even come back to this building" Rai said.

"Well that's good so you'll be quitting as a member of the organization and returning to the temple?" Kim asked hopeful.

Rai hesitated before saying "something like that." Which was enough for Kim to be happy _if she only knew what the final function did to those around it._ The truth is that what Rai told them about the Soul Jar wasn't exactly true. Yes the Soul Jar drew in human souls and yes those souls could then be transferred to objects to give them power. But that wasn't what they were supposed to be used for. The Soul Jar was supposed to a bomb for each 1000 souls in drew in it could destroy everything in a 1km radius of the user if the jar Rai had was filled to capacity then it would be able to hold 3000 souls and after the explosion the Jar would remain unscathed. However the final function removed that limit in fact the number of souls it could draw in was not only limitless but it also increased the power exponentially and destroyed the soul jar.


End file.
